The Historian
by kittycatDc
Summary: Basically this fic is what it would be like if a normal graduate student stumbled into the world of the Avengers and suddenly found herself commected to the god of Michief through a strange set of events. Rated M for lots of NSFW content! Enjoy! [Loki/OC]
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at an Avengers fic! I'm not an expert on the comics, but I do know some things here and there. However this is going to be 100% from the movie-verse. This is just a dabble so please let me know what you think and if you would like to continue reading. While Loki, Iron Man and Thor all belong to Stan Lee and Marvel, Zully and Marv are all mine. Enjoy!**_

 _ **And just a heads up, it does take a few words in to get any mention of the Avengers. So don't get confused this IS an Avengers fic!**_

* * *

Dawn was breaking and Zully could feel the weight of her eyelids begging to close. Her back ached from sitting at a desk for hours on end. It was the third day in a row that she sat in her bosses office perplexed over a mystery she could not solve. Marv wasn't like any other boss Zully had ever had, she was a born prodigy in decoding anything and everything. However, it was hieroglyphics and ancient ruins that were her niche. This passion that Marv held when talking about her profession is what drove Zully to study and eventually get her degree in it. After graduating with honors at the top of her class, Marv hired her on as her apprentice which brought them to their present predicament.

Marv was in the middle of a breakthrough, everyone in the department knew. The only bit of information she disclosed to Zully however was that it was something _big._ After everything that took place last summer in New York, the country lived in fear of another alien invasion. The very thought that at any given moment an unknown and unidentified being from another planet could hail down and dominate had the world's best and brightest scurrying for a plan of defense. That meaning that anything that was strange and usual was examined until it was one hundred percent comprehensible to humans.

"Did she tell you when she would be here?" Zully decided to ask lifting her head from the stack of leather bound books in front of her.

"No." Marv answered sourly. "I estimate she should be here in about an hour or two, she is flying in from London after all." With that said Marv pressed a finger to her oversized tortoise horn rimmed frames and tied up her auburn locks in a messy up-do.

It was clear that both of them required some much needed rest to communicate like real human beings. Late nights and long hours were something that Zully was used to working for Marv but the not being able to decrypt something was not. It was irritating Marv to her core that every time she searched she turned up empty handed.

"Coffee break?" Zully stood up stretching her aching body. If she had to sit for another single minute, she was positive she would lose any sensation in her butt. "Ralph's should be open by now." Ralph's was their favorite place to escape from the office and gossip away from eavesdroppers. Marv's eyes looked interested.

"Go ahead. I have some bottled tea in the fridge." Marv answered hesitantly.

"Marv…we both need a break. All this silence and dead air is driving me mad. Plus I think we both could benefit from some fresh air and nutrients." Zully pranced around Marv's desk as if she were pitching an idea. "…it'll be my treat." Marv laughed at her last comment.

"Will it get you to shut up." Marv groaned reaching for cashmere coat.

"Scouts honor." Zully said with a smile and cheerful eyes.

Zully had been right. Although the New York air wasn't equivalate to that of the countryside, it was nice. Oddly refreshing. The hustle and bustle of the city life hadn't reached its morning time peak yet but remnants of the beginning where making its appearance.

"Thank you for talking me into coming Zully. I would've moved into my office by now if you hadn't come along and joined the project." Marv spoke as she took her first sip of coffee. "I would be lost without you."

"That's what I'm here for boss."

Zully and Marv ate their breakfast and drank their coffee and tried talking about something other than the strange case they were on. Not that Marv would spill any details in the first place.

Last year Marv had asked Zully for assistance with a decryption of an odd glowing alien stone that was found in a remote village in Rwanda. Marv was very hush hush about who contracted her for weeks, once the case was over they had a few drinks together and Marv spilled that it was SHIELD. If Zully had any friends left after spending every waking moment with her boss she would've been tempted to spill.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to say yes to a date every now and then." Marv said out of the blue on their way back to the office.

"I know. " Zully shrugged unsure of what brought her bosses comment on. "Its just a significant other isn't exactly part of my plan in life. Plus between graduate school and this, whenever would I find the time?"

"I just don't want you to end up like me. A lonely spinster." Zully laughed and teasingly shoved Marv. It was a running joke between them.

Before they could enter the tall skyscraper that harbored Marv's office, her phone rang startling the two.

"Oh god…I'm not ready to deal with people just yet." She mumbled before exhaling and composing herself to answer her iPhone. "This is Marv speaking." Her polish accent was always exaggerated when she spoke formally.

"Wait what Jane slow down- you're what?" Marv shot Zully a confused glance as she stared perplexed. "You're _here_?"

"Marv!" A soft voice shouted causing both the woman to turn their heads.

A petite brunette emerged from the building they were about to enter looking frantic. Her face and clothing were very simple and plain but a certain elegance remained in her.

"I'm sorry to show up earlier than planned. I just _had_ to speak with you in person at this point." Jane said as she shook hands with Marv.

"Nonsense. Don't worry. Jane this is my apprentice Zully."

"Oh hello Zully. Nice to meet you."

"When Marv calls me apprentice it makes me feel like we focus on witchcraft and not encryptions." Zully said in attempt to lighten the dull and tense moment.

"I suppose the two go hand in hand at times." Marv joked. "Shall we continue this in my office."

"Actually no. I've scheduled for a car to pick us up. There is a conference about to begin at Stark headquarters." Jane said as she focused her eyesight on the road. Then as if on cue a black SUV pulled up into the parkway as a man in black formal attire got off and opened the door for them.

"Ok this is too cool." Zully mumbled to herself. Jane and Marv looked nonchalant as they entered the vehicle quietly discussing to themselves. Zully had not a single clue as to who Jane was but she spoke about strange weather readings she and her intern Darcy where finding in Greenwich. When Marv began to speak about the research she had done on the decryption Jane said it was best to wait to share the information with everyone else.

 _Who is everyone else? Am I about to meet the fucking Avengers? Who is this woman?_

Zully had a million thoughts racing through her head and as they entered a dark underground she assumed to be a parking lot her heart began to beat faster. She might have been extremely sleep deprived but she was positive everything was not a dream.

As they exited the SUV, Jane thanked the driver and they walked forward towards an elevator with the standard Tony Stark logo that was plastered all over the city.

"Welcome ladies. The master is waiting for you in the conference room." A small robot creature spoke startling Zully while Jane and Marv followed the robot down the hall as they exited the elevator.

"There she is!" A loud prominent voice echoed the room and Zully immediately recognized it as none other than Mr. Tony Stark. "The woman of the hour please tell me you've found something." Tony embraced Marv in a tight bear hug as Zully stood perplexed. Not only was Marv working with the leader of the Avengers but…they were close enough to hug like that.

"First I want to introduce you to my understudy and apprentice." Marv held an open hand for Zully to move forward. Zully shook Tony's hand and smile at him politely.

"Zully...what is that short for?" He asked out of honest curiosity.

"Nothing. Its' just Zully." She stared at him awkwardly unsure of what else to say. It was a question she had been asked all throughout her life to the point that it became a nuisance.

"Oh please. Your girlfriend is named after a spice and you want to interrogate Zully about her name? Do better." Marv rolled her eyes and Zully held back a laugh.

"Point taken." Tony said. "Shall we begin."

"Zully if you could please." Marv glanced at her and Zully quickly obliged unloaded her laptop. Tony Marv Jane and Zully sat in front of the small screen as Zully quickly opened a file full of images and notations her and Marv had taken.

"What we've deciphered is that this has some semblance to that of a map hybrid calendar. Now while we would need to test the stone on location to depict the exact date of origin, however the pigmentation and weathering on the side indicates it is at least 3,000 years old." Jane gasped at the number.

"The language on the map are in a strange form of hieroglyphics that we've seen before in a cave in Iraq called Shanidar." Zully continued as Tony studied the images.

"The Neanderthals." Tony murmured in a soft tone as if he were thinking aloud.

"Precisely Stark." Marv beamed. "Who would've known you were such a history buff."

"I'm not. I dated a history major in my undergrad and I learned a thing or two about Neanderthal dig sites to impress her." He joked as Marv playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ok back to the map. Some of the writing has coordinates with dates besides them. While some of the writing is in a language we've never seen before. At least not on Earth. While no historian on the Earth has learned Asgard's language, we do have enough artifact to prove that half of the unknown language belongs to their realm."

"I'm sorry…I just don't understand the relevance." Tony crossed his hands across his chest.

"It just so happens that the coordinates and date once translated line up with next month here in New York." Marv spoke before Zully could reply.

"For the past few days I've been getting really strange signals on my system indicating high pressure activity. The last time the signals where this strong I ran over Thor." Jane spoke.

Tony nodded clearly understanding what Jane meant when she said that. Zully was still trying to wrap her head around everything but was finally beginning to feel less tense.

"Jane." A strong voice caused everyone to look up at the door frame.

"The guy really knows how to make an entrance." Tony mumbled to Zully as they watched the two close the distance between themselves.

"Thor?" Jane sat up and ran towards the god of lighting himself. Jane looked as if she were busy processing her emotions that she had no words. "Did you do this." Jane held up her portable machine to him as he nodded.

"Then how did you get-" Her question was cut short as another individual walked in behind him.

"You didn't" Jane said covering her mouth in shock.

"It was necessary." Thor replied in a solemn tone.

The man who walked in had black hair that dangled just above his shoulders. His skin was pale white. He dawned an all-black formal attire that had Zully racking her brain trying to remember where she had seen him. To her he looked like any other human being but his grand entrance next to Thor and his overall better than attitude as he surveyed the room had her second guessing that.

"Oh no someone tell me what reindeer games is doing here." Tony shouted walking over to the two men.

"Heimdall sensed there was something wrong with Midgard and Allfather would not allow me to use the Bifrost to travel. I had to improvise." Thor said as a matter of fact causing much rebuttal from Tony.

"Ah so this is the Jane I've heard so much about." The dark haired man finally spoke stirring a rile of emotions from Jane. She looked furious.

"You do remember the last time he was on this planet he was trying to rule it?" Tony spoke to a clearly disgruntled Thor.

"I had no choice." Thor sighed.

Everything in Zully's brain clicked in that very moment. He was Loki, Thor's brother. She remembered seeing his face all over the news. He looked paler and more fragile than then.

Marv and Zully awkwardly glanced a look at each other. They felt like they were intruding in on a family argument. It was clear both of them wanted no part of the mess that was transpiring.

"You are new." Loki walked up towards the table where Zully and Marv sat. Marv was clearly distracted watching Stark and Thor argue while Jane tried to hold back the Asgardian god from punching the smaller Tony Stark.

"Me?" Zully pointed to herself confused that he was even addressing her.

"No. Not you. I was speaking to the gentlemen sitting way over there." He pointed behind her causing Zully to turn and realize there was absolutely no one else in the room. "Of course I am talking to you. Who are you."

"I'm Zully." She said partially frozen.

"And what do you do in this worthless building?"

In the distance Tony stopped in his tracks at Loki's comment. "Did he just call my building…worthless?" Was all she could hear in the distance.

"I'm a historian. I decrypt things like ancient texts." Loki stared at her as if he was waiting for her to elaborate. "I actually need to decode some Asgardian code if you'd be ever so kind." She turned her laptop over to him and she watched as his eyes gazed the screen.

"Where on Earth did you get this?" Loki asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Jane found it in London."

"It's a map indicting where the next comic event would take place that aligns the nine realms." His hand was on his chin as he continued staring.

"Cosmic event?" Zully asked still not grasping what he meant.

"It is an event in where the nine planets of the realm line up and one can easily walk between them. The last one we had was oh what…I guess a hundred years ago?" He looked as if he posed a question.

"I mean I wouldn't know. There is not a single record on it and I am 23 so I was obviously not alive for that." Zully said unsure of herself.

"Give me the coordinates of the location this was found." Zully raised her brow but still gave them to him. "You might want to hold on." Loki said as he stretched out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Then without warning flashes of light invaded Zully's eyesight. Nausea and an overall sense of discomfort invaded her senses.

"What the hell." Zully shouted as she realized she was no longer in the Stark building.

"Fascinating." Loki mumbled to himself as Zully stood studying her surroundings. The room was dimly lit only by the broken windows in the building. The building appeared abandoned for there was not an iota of civilization in sight.

"Excuse me? You can't just take me to another country without my permission." Zully said standing up from her original landing position on the floor.

"I can quite literally feel the magic in here. This is bewildering." He spoke not directly to anyone but more as if he was speaking out loud to himself. His hands pressed against the stone with the carvings.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zully shouted as she now stood next to him. "Take me back."

"What is it with you humans that you always find the need to complain about something?" Loki refused to face her as she now stood at his side. She look fragile and petite compared to the mischievous god. "Place your hand here."

Although she was hesitant Zully obeyed and pressed her hand against the cool stone. A tiny spark pulsed through her body as she pressed down fully. The stone felt like it was weightless. As if she could rip it from the wall at that very moment. "Wow you were right. This is amazing…I wonder how long this has gone unnoticed. Life just seems to continue around it but this rock it is preserved while everything else decays."

"It is probably for the best that no one has found it." Loki spoke suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think of all the harm it could do. Imagine a normal human enters a realm that is filled with magic and overall things way beyond their wildest imagination. Dwellers of the nine realms are not all as kind as Asgardians."

"You call yourself kind?" Zully practically chocked out a laugh

"I never said I was an Asgardian." He retorted back with a stoic tone.

"Then what are you…"

"Does it even matter? To you humans its all the same. I'll always be a monster."

"Ok no need to be melodramatic. I don't know you and I most certainly don't think you're a monster. I mean would a monster be here showing me how cool this rock is?"

"Cool is an understatement. This is pure untapped energy. With the right tool…someone or something could easily keep the portal between the realms permanently open. And now we wouldn't want that."

"I wonder if all the decoded coordinates have stones with engravings like this?" Loki turned to face her.

"You have a valid point there. Might as well check it out." His hand was about brush against her shoulders to teleport them to the next set of coordinates when voices erupted down the hall.

"Jane?" Zully snapped her head back to hear the brunette she had just met running down the corridor before entering the room with the stone.

"Oh Zully. Thank God you're alright." Jane tightly hugged a very confused Zully.

"What are you talking about?" Zully asked as she stood watching Thor enter the room wielding his hammer.

"Brother." Thor said in a stern voice.

"Oh you guys made it." Loki said with a smirk adding fuel to his brothers anger.

"What's going on?" Zully asked Jane.

"You guys just disappeared. Marv is so worried about you. Tony thought you would be dead by now considering Loki's history." Jane eyed the man in which she referred to with a disapproving glare.

"Hey big guy! I'm fine." Zully called over to Thor causing him to raise a brow at her. "Look at this." Zully lead everyone to the stone that stood in the center of the empty building.

"Loki was able to translate the words for me including the language that wasn't Asgardian or from Earth. He was able to determine that this here is one of the first portals between the nine realms. It seems as if new ones are opening up every 100 years. Next month one will be opening in the middle of New York."

"What did I miss?" A robotic yet bold voice echoed in the halls startling a focused Zully. If she wasn't so annoyed that she would have to repeat herself she might be impressed that she was seeing Tony Stark in the Iron Man suit up close and personal.

"Are you serious?" Zully shouted. "I'm not repeating myself. Loki care to elaborate?" Loki shot her a smirk that caused a wave of confusion through everyone else.

"Well since everyone is alive and what not…what do you say we get some Shawarma. I know just the place."

* * *

 _ **Again I reallllly hope you guys liked it! I would love to continue this if anyone shows interest. Thank you for reading, please leave a review even if its a bad one :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, but I do own Marv and Zully they are all mine.**

 **P.S In the fic anything italicized is Zurry's thoughts.**

* * *

"Are we really not going to talk about how this guy almost became the dictator of the free world." Tony eyeballed Loki as they all sat in Tony's private jet on their way back to New York. Loki offered to teleport everyone back but due to Tony's strong sense of wavering lack of faith in Loki, he decided his private jet was best.

"You do know I can hear you." Loki sat slightly further away from everyone as he skimmed through Zully's notes on the stone.

"That's the point." Tony smiled arrogantly causing a sigh to escape Loki's mouth.

"God there is too much testosterone in such a small confined space." Zully mumbled to Jane and then they both giggled quietly as Thor pretended to not overhear.

"What do you suggest we do about him son of Stark. Allfather already sentenced him to life in his cell back in Asgard." Thor said as matter of fact.

"Yeah…back in Asgard! What about here on Earth, where we currently are? Wait until Fury gets a load of this."

"Please. Fury does not need to know of this." Thor's voice was soft and full of reasoning. It didn't take much to know that Thor was genuinely concerned for his brother's safety. Not that it was any of Zully's business but she couldn't help but wonder why Thor still protected Loki so much, especially after everything Loki did.

Although the two gods rarely spoke to each other it was apparent that there was an unbreakable bond between them. Thor cared for his brother dearly and it was evident every time he spoke of him.

"Fine. But the second we I am going to find a way to dampen his magic." Tony said with a stern look that Zully couldn't take serious. "Oh Fury is going to killll me." He then said to himself in a lower voice.

"Needn't worry. I have just the thing." Loki's eyes grew wide watching Thor pull a pair of silver cuffs that he was all too familiar with.

"Annnnd where were those a few hours ago big guy?"

"Uh- I was distracted." Thor answered as if unsure how to respond. Jane leaned into Thor's arm clearly understanding that he was distracted by her. Zully watched as they gazed into each other's eyes wondering how they made their relationship work. But then again Zully did not know the first thing about making relationships work even platonic ones.

Zully lent a sympathetic eye towards Loki's direction. He did not look too fond of the item that Thor held.

The moment they landed. Zully was eager to get off the plane and back to research. Too much had happened in the timespan of 24 hours.

"Zully!" She heard a voice call out that she automatically recognized as Marv.

"Don't worry. I'm alive and in one piece." Zully laughed as she found herself wrapped up in Marv's warm arms. The older woman looked like she hadn't slept a bit. Her hair was in messy bun and she wore her lazy day sweatshirt.

"I should've warned you what I was getting you into. I guess there really is no way to say…surprise we are doing research for the Avengers today!" Marv giggled and Zully couldn't help but smile.

She was right. If Marv had told her about her involvement with the Avengers, Zully would've never let the topic rest. It was in her blood to want to keep learning more and more until she knew absolutely everything about the subject.

"No sweat! I'm just glad you're actually allowing me on this case. There are so many other people in our department who are more qualified."

"Not to me they aren't. You were perfect for this case…but if it ever is too much don't hesitate to let me know. I know you still have grad school and all that jazz."

"All that jazz?"

"Friends? Family? Men in your life… or woman I don't judge?"

"Marv! You know you're the only constant in my life."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Marv added with a mocking frown.

"Are you two done with whatever this is? We should get going?" Tony poked his head between the two woman gesturing for the arriving vehicle.

"Oh Tony…there is one thing I should mention." Marv obstructed Tony from moving by positioning herself in front of him. Her lips curled into a smile as a loud propeller like sound emerged above them. "I called in the big guy."

The noise drew everyone's attention to the sky above them as they watched a helicopter with a shield logo slowly touch-down. Zully felt like she was in a dream. A man in a black leather trench coat and a black eye patch jumped down from the helicopter as two black SUV's with shield logo's park besides him. Watching Nick Fury make an entrance has to be the coolest thing Zully had ever witnessed. It was a miracle she was still fully functioning after the event had transpired.

"Stark." Tony shrugged at the sound of his surname. "You will never hear the end of this." Fury said as he made his way down.

"Marv. Thank you for calling this in." Fury put his hand on her shoulder as she smiled and nodded. Marv looked at the man with admiration.

"Nick. This is Zully. She is the one who decoded the stone Jane found in Greenwich." Zully stared at the man now in front of her unsure of how to address him.

 _Mr. Fury? Should I go for the casual Nick like Marv just did? But I don't know him like Marv did? This is insane I can't even believe Marv knows Nick Fury on first name basis!_

"Uh- hi." Was all that came out of Zully's mouth as she awkwardly stared at the man like he was a god. Fury nodded in recognition but his attention was fixated on the actual gods that were behind her.

"Thor." Fury said with a dominance in his voice. Everyone moved out of their way as Nick made his way down. The two looked as if they were about to face off by the death stares they were giving each other.

"Fury." Thor replied with the same dominance. If not more.

"Do you want to tell me what you are doing on our planet with that no good brother of yours." Loki smiled wickedly in the background watching Fury .

"No offense taken Nick." Loki taunted Fury resulting in a glare at his side from Thor.

"Brother enough." Thor commanded until Loki mockingly held up his hands in surrender. "He means you nor Earth any harm. The band around his wrist has neutralized his magic." Loki raised his hand and sarcastically wiggled it to emphasize Thor's point. Fury didn't seem convinced.

 _Was everything a joke to Loki?_

"Forgive me, but I still not convinced. As long as he is on Earth, he poses as a threat." Fury said in an unapologetic tone.

"We want nothing more than to help." Thor held his hands out in a way to calm the director.

" _We_?" Fury raised a brow.

"It's true!" Zully shouted before she even realized she was speaking. Her hands almost shot up to cover her mouth as she felt shock when everyone turned to look at her speaking. What had she gotten herself into. "When I showed Loki the stone he transcribed the non-Earth languages for me includes those that were not Asgardian. He might possibly be the only person on this planet who can help us." Her cheeks felt hot from all the attention. But she couldn't help it she had to say something. It was worth a shot.

"Consider it as my extension of the olive brand." Loki winked at Fury before anyone could provide their input.

Fury nodded as he stared at everyone's blank expression.

"Ok." Fury swallowed hard. "But the second he fucks up. And I mean the _second_. Neither of you will be allowed back on this planet."

"I suppose now is a bad time to ask for my scepter back" Loki asked with a meek grin. Everyone simply ignored him.

Fury cast a glance at Marv who since his arrival had been mostly quite. "We will reconvene tomorrow and I will give everyone their designated assignments."

The ride back was silent in exception for Tony's need to mess with the radio. He would hum the beat of a song for a few minutes and then grow bored and switch the genre altogether. Zully didn't really have much expectations of the face behind Iron Man but Tony certainly did not fit the bill. In interviews he appeared composed and eloquent but in person he was just a regular person with a young at heart attitude. He was kind of hilarious.

It was decided that Thor and Loki would stay in Stark tower where Tony and his countless employees could keep an eye on the two.

* * *

 **I hope I was able to encapsulate your favorite Marvel characters to the best of my abilities. Thanks for reading, please leave me a review good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I only own Zully and Marv.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this fic!**

* * *

After only about 4 hours of sleep Zully felt her eyes open wide and was unable to continue sleeping. It was the stupid stones fault. Her hands gravitated to her data iPad that rested on her nightstand. Marv had one of the S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles take Zully home and she made her promise that she would stop working for a night but Zully couldn't drop it. It amazed Zully how Loki had been able to decrypt everything in a matter of seconds when it had taken her days only to decrypt the languages from Earth.

When Zully's alarm clock rang at around 8 A.M distracting her from her research she practically threw her iPad across the room in panic. She had forgotten she set it for her morning class, not that she had been attending them much anyways. With a sigh she decided since she was already awake she might as well attend her class.

"Morning." Zully whispered to Daniel as she took her usual seat next to him in the small auditorium. The room was dark besides the light emitted from the projector in the center of the room.

"Oh wow you're actually gracing us with your presence today, now I am positive it'll rain." Lila, her classmate mocked as she watched Zully settle her canvas bag down and take out her iPad.

"Yes. Zully it is thoughtful of you to join us today." Miss Cortez pushed up her red squared glasses as she eyeballed Zully. The elderly woman did not look pleased to see her. "Since you think you're too good to come to this class every week like the rest of us…identify the writings on this scroll." With a red laser pen she underlined the first few words.

"Mid-Latin." Zully began. "Due to the tears on the top and bottom of the page this seems to be a torn out translation due to an error on the translators end."

"Elaborate." Cortez pushed. All 8 of the students had their eyes glued to Zully's face as if waiting for her to make a mistake or be reprimanded.

"Uh-well it is some sort of religious text and with religious texts the scholar had to rip the page after every error instead of scratching off the ink."

Cortez simply nodded accepting her response and continued her lecture in the same monotone voice. For two hours Zully sat taking notes and resisting the urge to open up the folder with all her research, it wasn't like her to stop obsessing over things.

When class ended Daniel and Lila lingered to talk to Zully. The three were close friends in their undergraduate studies but ever since Zully began working with Marv, she began to unintentionally shut everyone out. Work and research just always came so much natural to her than keeping up with friendships.

"You look like shit kid." Lila declared loudly as Zully was packing her things up.

"What did we say about calling me kid?" Zully rolled her eyes at the tall blonde. Lila had always had this blunt nature in her that caused her to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well gee it is not like we would remember since you keep ditching us." Daniel said with an arrogant hiss.

"I'm sorry." Zully said with a pout. "Let me make us to you guys. Drinks at Lav Bar this Friday?"

They had just exited the threshold of the classroom when Miss Cortez cleared her throat and called Zully back in. Daniel mouthed her goodluck and then with a goodbye she was off. Daniel and Lila continued walking as they watched Zully disappear into the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"I told Marv that hiring you straight out of undergraduate studies was a wretched idea." Zully knew the conversation they were about to have was one she had been avoiding all year. "She had dozens of applicants with experience lined up at her door, yet she chose you."

"Look I'm sorry I miss class, but I promise you I am on top of my assignments. Trust me I am very capable of handling both." Zully leaned against a desk behind her while holding her canvas back against her chest. Her voice was soft and full of anxiety.

"You didn't let me finish." The elderly woman said with a smile. "I was wrong to say that to Marv about you. You have proven me wrong and that rarely happens. And for that I apologize." Appreciative didn't even begin to describe how Zully felt. Prideful maybe? She wrapped up the professor in her arms partly startling her and partially surprising herself that the once cold woman allowed herself to be hugged by her least favorite student.

* * *

Zully practically ran to Marv's office as soon as she left the campus. She couldn't wait to talk about her strange encounter.

"Afternoon Zully." Marv chirped as soon as she saw her.

"Sit down because you are _NOT_ going to believe this." Zully dropped her book bag on the floor and practically shouted.

"Uh Zully I am sitting down…what is it?" Marv was shamelessly laughing at her by now.

"Ok sorry I just assumed you would be standing when I planned this dialogue in my head." Zully mumbled watching Marv sip her afternoon tea. "Anyway…Cortez not only gave me an early letter of recommendation BUT she gave me her personal phone number in case I needed anything." Zully almost went in for a high five and did a happy dance right then and there when she heard movement by the side entrance of Marv's office.

Zully turned and fixated her attention on the movement only to go blank when she saw the culprit.

"Oh don't mind me, continue." He sneered holding a matching teacup to Marv's.

"What is he doing here?" Zully turned to Marv. "And why is he using my teacup?" She said the later in a lower voice. A soft laugh escaped his lips clueing her into that he probably heard her. _Curse his god like super hearing._

"Fury gave him to us."

"What?"

"Marv if I may…" Loki stepped forward as the older woman eyed him with a smile on her face. "Due to my rather irritating forced neutralization of my magic, I am I suppose a bit helpless when it comes to the physical pursuit of this mission. However thanks to your beautiful plea for my admittance into whatever this is Fury thought it best I work with you two to fully decrypt and learn all we can from the stone." Zully was trying to wrap her head around everything he said. She couldn't believe she had quite literally put her foot in her mouth when defending him. Sure she didn't think the man or god whatever he is shouldn't be imprisoned when he could be of service to them, but she didn't exactly want to be a babysitter.

"Have you two made any progress?" Zully raised a brow wondering what the two even had to talk about.

"No actually. You know Fury, the guy took eons to finish lecturing me about not letting this one out of my sight, after making some tea you appeared."

Zully stared at the older woman in disbelief. She wanted to scream _NO OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW FURY AND FRANKLY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DID_ in her face. But she breathed in and remained blase.

"Shall we begin?" Loki asked as if it was just another normal day at the office for him.

 _Great. This is really happening._

They settled in to the adjacent library attached to the archives department that Marv's office resided in. Communication was sparse and Loki mainly observed Zully as if he was her shadow. It took a lot out of Zully to not snap at the silence.

"Ok big guy, that ancient brain of yours would come in handy right about now." Zully slid a photocopied image of one of the many enlarged texts that was engraved into the stone.

"Now how old do you think I am exactly?"

"Well…you look like you're 30 in Earth years so I'm assuming 3,000 in Asgardian years?" Zully snorted to herself at the sight of his reaction to her assumption.

"Oh you wound my ego." Loki joked. "I am nearly half that number."

"Well it is not like I am well-versed in Asgardian knowledge." She retorted.

"Nor am I in Midgardian. Perhaps we could learn a thing or two from each other." He said with a smile that drew her attention. His teeth were flawless as if he had just left a dentist seat. It was annoying really how perfect Asgardians were.

"Sure. One day. But for now explain to me how the hell you read this?" Zully once again shifted towards the photocopied image that was on the table in front of them.

"Oh you're all work no play kind of gal, I see."

"Did you just call me boring?" Zully scoffed. She had known the man or god whatever he was for less than a week and he was already under her skin. He truly was the god of mischief.

"I was merely stating facts." He said with an arrogant tone.

"Speaking of facts." Once again Zully found herself hinting to the god how badly she wanted to focus on the stone and the process of its decryption. He was the possibly the smartest man she had ever met and it pained her to beg but if that is what it took to learn from him then it is what she would do.

Loki sighed but realized there was no escaping the persistence behind Zully. He stared at her in admiration for a second or two but eventually gave in and divulged. With great fascination and interest Zully jotted notes here and there as Loki spoke. Loki explained that lots of the languages came from the other nine realms that are taking place in the convergence. He explained that many of the realms where older than the Earth and even himself, and for that reason Earth has no writings or data on these planets.

Hours had passed until Marv and Fury entered the library as they talked amongst themselves. Loki and Zully both looked up at the two.

"Have you come to collect me?" Loki said with a bitter tone. "You do realize it would save us both time and energy if you just let me use my magic and transport back." He added before the director could fit in any words. Fury stared at him unphased.

"Meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." Fury announced. "You two included." Fury stated eyeing both Marv and Zully.

"Of course." Marv responded instantly.

Zully didn't even fully have her head wrapped around the idea that she was going to be in a meeting room with the members of the Avengers when she arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. People in black athletic attire walked past her in a neat formation. Everyone kept their head down and minded their business. It was odd.

Loki kept to himself as did Fury while they walked down the all-white halls. Marv walked side by side to Zully only every now and then making eyes at each other when they passed by a door marked "top secret."

Tony, Thor and a blonde man with broad shoulders she assumed to be Captain America sat conversing amongst themselves as Fury and the rest of them walked in. Across the table from the three men sat a woman with a black sleek body tight jumpsuit with the company logo on her chest. She greeted Fury with a salute as he walk through the rooms threshold.

"Agent Hill." Fury acknowledged her.

"Zully, Marv this is Agent Hill. She will be giving you your assignments."

The two females sat down in the first open available seat as Loki was greeted by his brother. An image similar to the photos Jane took of the stone in Greenwich appeared on a screen through a projector.

"We have less than a months times to assess how much of a danger these stones truly are. While the Greenwich stone was deemed harmless by yours truly over there." Fury nodded to Loki who allowed a sly smile to escape his lips. "There are still 5 other stones on Earth that we know of that need further inspection."

Agent Hill dropped a folder in front of each and every one of the members including Marv and Zully.

"In groups I would like you guys to head to the stones and collect a bit of data and then implant one of these bad boys in them." Agent Hill demonstrated a small device that Zully assumed was a type of wave monitor to read activity. Hill spoke of the logistics of how to attach the device, it seemed pretty textbook.

"I'm working with _Loki_?" Zully blurted out interrupting Agent Hill who couldn't help but let out a small chuckle watching Zully's confusion. "Oh shit, sorry." Zully's voice dropped into a whisper as she observed everyone eyeballing her, especially the god of mischief himself.

Marv nudged her to continue paying attention to Agent Hill's demonstration.

The meeting ended abruptly and Fury and Agent Hill walked out of the room leaving the ¾ of the Avengers alone with Loki Zully and Marv.

"Hello ladies. Pleasure meeting you." Captain America stood up and walked towards Marv and Zully to shake their hands. "You can call me Steve."

"You still up for that drink Cap?" Tony passed by Steve patting him on the back.

"Yes sir." Steve grinned.

"Wow that was quite the handshake." Marv whispered to Zully as Captain conversed with Tony.

"Would you ladies care to join?" Steve turned to face them before he fully exited the room.

Marv chimed in with a yes as Zully nodded.

"I take it you aren't fond of the idea of us being partnered together." Loki's voice startled her as she had her back turned to him.

"You aren't exactly the best company." She frowned. "But I mean you are the smartest. I think…" She paused as she focused her attention on Thor. "No offense Thor."

"None taken. In fact I take great pride in having an extremely educated younger brother. Loki kept to his books while I well…focused on other stuff."

"And by other stuff he means woman and mead." Thor smiled at Loki's comment unable to see that as an insult.

"I'll be seeing you brother." With that Thor walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"He happens to also be a great fighter you know?" Loki mentioned as they watched the blonde god like giant head down the empty hall.

"Oh yeah- I know." Zully said too quickly for Loki's liking. "I've seen him on TV. He's kind of amazing. I mean they all are." There was a glistening look in Zully's eye that Loki was quick to notice. "Oh-I'm sorry. I don't know if that offends you…I mean they were kind of defeating you after all." Zully added as an afterthought.

"It does not." He said with a sly smile. "That is the past and well…this is the present." Zully noticed his tense movements.

"I heard you stabbed him." Zully filled with curiosity. His eyes quickly flickered to hers.

"Then you heard correct." His words sounded sinister.

An awkward silence lingered between the two until Loki cleared his throat and excused himself from the room. Zully felt guilty thinking that she might have triggered a bad memory in him.

 _Why oh why did she have to be so damn nosy all the time._

"Wait." Zully called out just as Loki was about to exit the room. "Do you want to like- I don't know go eat or something? If we are going to be spending a week together in Peru we should probably get to know each other?"

Loki looked at her in disbelief without answering.

"What… do gods not eat? He laughed at her comment erasing the confusion on his face.

"Yes we eat. " His voice was stern but soft. "And frankly I'd do anything to get out of this stuffy room."

"I know the best pizza place!" Zully said with a smile on her face ready to lead the way out as if she had any idea how to navigate around the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

It took them about half an hour to finally find the parking garage and then another half hour for Zully's phone to even have enough phone reception to call for an Uber. S.H.I.E.L.D really wasn't playing any games when it came to keeping their headquarters a secret. A few agents gave them strange looks when they walked passed them but other than a greeting no one said anything.

* * *

 _ **As I said last time, I truly hope I am getting the characteristics of the members of the Avengers correctly. Some of them are harder than others such as Thor, I don't really know much about his comic book character as I do about Iron Man and Captain America. Please review and leave any sort of feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel characters, only the OC's I created.**

 **I've got a short fun chapter for you guys today. Really it doesn't add anything to the plot but it has some Loki interacting with the modern world. Enjoy!**

 **Also I haven't fully revised it, so I'm sorry if there are any small errors. I will go back in tomorrow and clean it up.**

* * *

The Uber drive was quick and entertaining due to Loki's need to look out the window like a puppy would. He kept pointing at buildings that fascinated him and asked her to elaborate on them. Zully could barely hold back her laughter.

The pizza parlor was buzzing with people. Crowds were literally spewing out.

"You expect me to wait in this line?" Loki turned to her as Zully casually stood waiting her turn.

"Uh-yes. That is what any normal human would do." Zully rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Well I am not a normal human, oh god what am I even saying…. I am not even human." The couple who now stood behind them eyed him with curiosity.

"Geez do you think you could maybe you know not mention that you're an alien every ten seconds." Zully was already regretting inviting him to eat. He complained more than any child she's every babysat.

"Fine." He shrugged looking past her and gazing at the city night sky. She couldn't help but wonder if he was either intrigued or disgusting by Earth and its inhabitants. She felt a pang of guilt due to his unhappy expression. She wanted so badly to show him a good time in the city and here she was giving him the antithesis of that.

After about ten minutes Zully could've sworn she heard an unnecessary amount of loud whispering behind her. She tried not to let it distract her but out of the blue Loki's eyes looked alarmed.

Suddenly a bright light nearly blinded her and she tried to make sense of all the commotion.

"Oh drats." Loki sighed as she realized a large white news reporting van was parked on the curb and a spotlight was on them. A man opened the door of the van holding a large video camera while a woman stood in front of the camera and began to speak into a microphone. It took a few seconds for Zully to process everything and realize somehow they were aware of who Loki was.

Zully panicked unsure of what to do in that circumstance. She wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she did not have any protocol for what to do if a news reporter finds you eating pizza with an alien. Marv would have had her head.

With a nudge from Loki Zully's flight or fight instinct kicked in and she reached for his wrist and somehow opened up the silver cuff around it. His hand wrapped around her waist and within seconds they were back at Stark Tower. Zully felt sick to her stomach.

"Apologies. I moved you around a lot faster than last time due to our circumstances." Loki watched as Zully dropped to her knees and held her stomach trying not to be sick right there and then on Starks freshly shined linoleum floors. "I got you some of that pizza you wanted." Her head turned to the table he nodded to and low and behold there was a pizza box from the restaurant they just flied from.

"I am experiencing too many emotions to even argue with you." Zully blurted out as she took deep breaths and regained her strength.

As Zully began to lift herself up off her feet she heard footsteps approaching them quickly. Loki looked alarmed and listened closely to the footsteps.

Zully gasped as Agent Hill ran into the room. She looked clearly annoyed.

"Fury. I have eyes on him." Agent Hill glared between Zully and Loki with a look of disapproval. Loki held out his hands to her to show her that he meant no harm.

"You have no idea the trouble you two are in." The agent closed in on them.

"Me? What the hell did I do? Last I checked it wasn't a crime to go out for pizza." Zully shouted before Loki had a chance to say anything.

"Are you serious? Well for starters you aided this monster in his escape into the very city he almost took over a year ago." Agent Hill moved closer to Zully as if to size her up.

"Escape? Monster? Jesus Christ no wonder it was so easy for this guy to take over S.H.I.E.L.D, you guys are all a bunch of hot heads who play victim the moment shit hits the fan." Loki moved between the two clearly noticing Zully regaining her senses fully from the transport. He looked rather shocked to see that she had some fire in her.

"I knew the Director was nuts for getting civilians involved in this." As Agent Hill finished her sentence a small group of agents walked in the room decked out in their battle attire. Loki remained unfazed but Zully began to wonder if she would regret losing her temper.

A thud was heard outside towards the balcony, Loki rolled his eyes very much aware of what it was. "Brother." Thor appeared entering the living area where a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood directly in front of Zully and Loki. The scene did not surprise him.

"How thoughtful you organized a search party for me." Loki said with a bitter tone.

"Oh. Not I brother." Thor responded earnestly.

The agents watched as Director Fury entered the room through the main entrance and walking right next to him was Marv with a stern look on her face.

"Where is the cuff that counters your magic?" Fury demanded.

"Oh that. " Loki looked down at his wrist as it fully hit him that it was gone. "It seems to have slipped off."

"How convenient." Fury remarked in an unwavering tone. His emotions were completely unreadable, but that was nothing new.

"I took it off." Zully chimed causing everyone in the room to turn to her. Loki shot her a look of pity.

"Now why does that not surprise me.' Agent Hill taunted resulting in Fury giving her a death stare that quickly shut her up.

"It was just out of safety. The reporter was about to get into our face and I didn't think it was wise for the world to know I was working with not only Loki but this covert law enforcement agency that everyone thinks is a myth."

"While that is true, who are you to determine what was the bigger threat. Loki could've killed innocent civilians, it would not be the first time." Loki looked wounded by his words.

"I just knew ok. That's all I have for you" Zully hid behind her bold words. In reality she was terrified of what Fury would do.

"Agents clear the room." Fury barked the order. Zully felt as if she reeked of fear.

 _Going to super top secret jail for taking an alien to get pizza was not on today's agenda_

Thor left along with the agents on Fury's orders and gave his brother a stern look over before leaving. The silence was terrifying.

"Do you know how hard it is to convince gossip magazines to not run that news report they captured."

"I'm sorry?" Her voice made the words sound as if they were more of a question than a statement.

"It was a _bitch_ to handle." Zully blinked at the blatant use of profanity used by the director. She probably would've laughed just hearing the words leave his mouth if she wasn't so unsure of her consequences. "Listen, the way I see it is Loki had a chance to escape and use his powers to hurt someone, but…he didn't and for that reason you two are off the hook."

A smile crept up on Zully's face.

"Really? So we're not in trouble." Zully asked needing the reassurance.

"That is correct."

"Do I get to keep using my magic?" Loki asked finally imputing himself into the conversation.

"Yes and no"

"Care to elaborate director?"

"Tony is in the lab right now working with our best scientist to develop a tracking devise for you. You will be allowed to use your magic in battle or in case of an emergency. BUT if the monitor shows you misusing your magic…then I think you know what will happen."

"Yeah yeah I get the picture." Loki said with a nod.

Director Fury discussed a few more details with Loki as Zully decided to make use of the pizza Loki brought when they teleported. If Zully wasn't so rattled by the fact that a few minutes ago she was under the impression that she was going to S.H.I.E.L.D jail (if that even existed) she would've been in awe that she was in Tony Stark's living room. Her natural curiosity wondered how many the giant building had, was this just one of many?

"I thought he would never stop talking." Loki muttered as he walked down the wide hallway adjacent to the living room lounging area. Zully was comfortably sitting on the couch flipping through one of the coffee books on the short table in front of her.

"You and me both. I don't know how the S.H.I.E.L.D agents do it, just their everyday life seems so tedious. So many rules." Zully was just thinking out loud at the point. Her body was exhausted.

"I did not take you for someone who isn't very fond of rules."

Zully gazed over at Loki and realized he was now sitting in the couch directly next to the one she was in. The guy had his faults and all but Zully couldn't help but admit that he was fun to talk to every now and then especially whenever she got over the fact that he almost took over the free world last year.

"Hey Loki. I don't think you're a monster. I'm sorry Agent Hill said that." His eyes flickered over to hers and for once looked soft and happy.

"I've grown rather attached to the word. It does me no harm now."

"I find that hard to believe." She smiled.

"How so? Please indulge me."

"I don't think anybody would like to be called a name they are not. I think you're just misunderstood."

"Being called misunderstood is one way to look at things." He said with a smile.

Zully wanted to dig deeper with him but for now she would let things go. She could tell the conversation made him uncomfortable.

"I should head home, we've got a long flight tomorrow." Zully said breaking the silence.

"Why don't you just stay here? It's getting late." Instantly she eyed him with curiosity confused as to what he was suggestion. "In a visitor's room…of course." He quickly added noticing her confusion.

"Oh." Her voice sounded disappointed. "I need to pack anyways. I'm not an alien who can conjure a toothbrush up in case I forget one." A smile formed on his face as she joked.

"It still irks me that Fury is making us take a plane when I can transport us there in no time."

"Hey I for one could go a whole life time without teleporting _ever_ _ever_ again. I don't think my stomach would be able to handle it. Plus it's a nice boujee S.H.I.E.L.D airplane."

"Boujee?" He raised his eyebrows perplexed by her choice of vocabulary.

"You know…like really fancy?" Her voice trailed on waiting for him to get what she was saying.

"Perhaps I will never understand modern English vocabulary." Loki mumbled to himself before he disappeared up the stair way probably to his visitor bedroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please make my day and leave me a review :) xoxo**

 **Next chapter should be fun and filled with more action.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! If you've previously read this fic and you got an update...don't mind me I'm just doing minor edits to the story so I'm replacing a few chapters. I'm not changing my plot since I genuinely still like it but I'm just spicing up the fic to make it a little bit more...sexual? Let me know if ya'll like it more and if you want to see even more in future chapters. However I am going to finish this fic SOON I already have it all pretty much typed out.**_

 _ **If you're NEW hi! thanks so much for clicking this fic. I want to warn you this chapter in particular contains rape/non con themes and I really do not intend to trigger anyone so full disclosure on that one.**_

* * *

It was too early for Zully to even think straight. The last thing she remembered was lying in bed after she finally finished packing two weeks' worth of clothing for a two day trip and then there was a knock on her door with a car ready to take her to the airport.

A part of her was disappointed when the driver opened the door for her and Loki wasn't in the back seat. As if on cue the driver mumbled, "He is meeting us at the airport in a separate vehicle." Zully blushed.

Loki didn't say much when she greeted him as she walked into the plane, he really just mumbled a simple hello. The Norse god did not look too pleased to be awake at the crack of dawn.

The plane was beautiful and luxurious. S.H.I.E.L.D spared no expense when it came to flying them all over the world. When she entered the flight attendant informed them that they each had personalized individual bed chambers and a fully stocked fridge.

"Not a fan of flying?" Zully asked sitting across from Loki who now closed his eye and gripped the side of the seat as the plane began to take off.

"No. At least not in the form of Midgardian travel." As soon as the plane leveled he opened his eyes and looked towards her. "Plus, in my days where I wasn't a prisoner and could leisurely use my magic I would just teleport everywhere. Flying is some what of a new concept to me."

"Did you get your nifty little tracker yet?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I am probably being watched and/or listened to at this very moment."

Zully giggled at the sight of his agitation. Something about how up tight Loki was made her laugh, it was so funny seeing him out of his comfort zone.

She was in the process of standing up to get a water bottle when movement and a throat being cleared drew her attention. Zully turned at once to see Loki's look of surprise and also a man dressed in typical S.H.I.E.L.D agent attire but with a purple logo on his chest.

The man that now stood in front of Loki looked familiar. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His sleeves were cut and his muscular arms were on full display.

"Hello?" Zully called out mildly confused.

"Hi I'm agent Barton-" He began before Loki loudly sighed and interrupted.

"Really? Fury sent you out of all the hundreds of agents they could've chosen. Just my luck." Barton laughed at his comment but remained in perfect composure seeming unbothered.

"Uh- do you two know each other?" Zully asked.

"Yes-"

"Long story short amidst my failed world domination I brain washed Agent Barton here with a wonderful magic scepter, one I might add I will probably never see again, to become my lackey and fight against his friends." Loki looked blasé by the words he just said as if it was no big deal. Zully did a double glance at both of them unsure of how to respond. "The end." Loki added with a smile.

"I'll have you know I volunteered to come on this mission. Because the moment you fuck up…I'll be waiting. Fury and Stark might be beginning to trust you but you don't have me convinced." Barton stated with a demanding tone.

"Trust? They don't trust me I have a damn tracker in my neck."

"I said beginning to. They can never be too careful when it comes to you." Barton finally sat down after standing up all menacing like.

"Okayyy…well I hope whatever vendetta you two have can be hashed out or at least try not to make this trip awkward." They both immediately glared at her.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we land." Loki mumbled as he swiftly walked passed them and slammed the door behind them.

Barton seemed to enjoy the silence but Zully couldn't help but feel this weird feeling in the air that she wanted to get rid of.

"I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Zully."

"Yes I know who you are I've looked through your file."

"Oh wow, I didn't realize I had a file. I'm new to this whole thing. While I knew superheroes and whatever you call that guy existed I did not even know S.H.I.E.L.D existed until a few days ago. So forgive me if I seem a little behind on things."

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. I've been briefed on about how much you know and I've been instructed to keep you up to date with S.H.I.E.L.D protocol seeing as you have already broken the rules after two shorts days." His tone started to fill with disapproval as he reached the ending of his sentence.

"Hey that's not fair." Zully quickly interrupted causing Barton to smile and nod.

"I'm sorry I mean no offense. I'm sure this is all confusing, so I'm just here to make the transition easier. So please don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Ok next time I want to take the alien for pizza I'll ask."

Zully couldn't tell by Agent Barton's stand offish attitude but he liked her flare. Sure she was not the average S.H.I.E.L.D agent he was used to working with, but she seemed genuine and he had an eye for genuine people.

"You should get some rest. We won't land for another 5 hours." Zully agreed and headed to one of the bedrooms.

The bedroom was probably bigger than the dorm she stayed in during all her undergraduate studies. The bed had lavender scented fresh grey sheets with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo.

 _For a top secret agency, they sure do attach their logo to a lot of things._

As Zully laid herself down her calendar application on her phone buzzed. _Drinks tonight with Lila and Daniel_ flickered on the small screen.

"Fuck, that was today." Zully sighed realizing she once again was going to have to let her friends down. It was a miracle they even still talked to her. If they only knew she was working with S.H.I.E.L.D they would understand, it was the job of a lifetime. But it was a little too late for her to have any kind of apology. To be frank, she had no idea why they even still bothered with her.

Zully used the remote on the nightstand to turn on the fan and then slid herself underneath the covers. A small tear swelled in her eye but whipped it the second it started to fall down her cheek. The term isolation was one Zully was all too familiar with. She was used to it, but something about her getting older frightened her. _Would she always feel this alone?_

It was her own fault. She chose work and school over friends and family every single time. It was what she was best at.

o

o

o

o

The archives facility they arrived at was enormous. There were tours buzzling around them as they waiting in a separate line that was strictly for business. Before they walked in Barton had to prep the two of them to not say anything about their mission to literally anyone.

Zully's eyes blinked a few times as she realized Loki had used his magic to disguise himself from his true identity. At times she forgot the world knew who he was and that he was a wanted war criminal. It

Agent Barton did most of the talking as they cleared through security. All he had to do was hold up a badge against a monitor and the clear doors would slide open gaining them access to files Zully thought she would never see in her life. Her eyes bulged at the sight of all the top secret archives. It was her dream come true. There were files on everything she could possible imagine… assignations, conspiracy theories, strange life forms, altered beings, and her personal favorite ancient relics that were old enough to be considered myths by anyone who had never seen physical proof.

"This is the last of the data. Enjoy." A lady in a white pantsuit approached dropping a box on the desk Zully now sat at. She was ready to dive in.

"Thank you, I will." The lady did a double take at Zully as if confused by her reaction.

"You know I'm rather impressed they gave you access to such classified intelligence. Typically a recruit member would not see these kind of files for about 5 years into their training." Her tone was not bitter nor spiteful but rather amazed. The woman truly was curious to who they were but Agent Barton interrupted before Zully could get her foot in her mouth. He was polite but instructed the woman to let them begin their work.

"Let me know if you see anything." Zully said to Loki as she put on her thin gloves that allowed her to touch the relics without putting her DNA on them.

After three hours of combing through the items and files, Zully wanted to give up. Her hands felt sore at the bends and her throat was dry. In that moment she regretting not making use of the fully stocked fridge on the plane.

"What are the chances I'm allowed a coffee break?"

"Uh- you're actually free to do as you please so by all means go ahead." Agent Barton waved his hand toward the door as he sat on a metal stool reading a newspaper. "I think there is a café somewhere in the building." Barton mentioned as she removed her gloves and headed towards the exit.

"Care to join me?" Zully eyed Loki who just sighed instead of giving her a response. "Must you always be so brooding." She mumbled to herself but knew fully well he heard her.

The café was easy to locate. The hundreds of maps plastered all over the archives facility helped. Zully suddenly felt under dressed as the groups of employees all walked around in their high heels and formal pant suits while Zully just wore dark black jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"One Americano please." Zully ordered once she reached the front of the coffee line.

She paid the barista in the Peruvian currency Sol that Agent Barton had given her when they landed and checked into their hotel.

"Any luck?" Zully practically dropped her drink as the lady in the white pant suit from earlier approached her. "Sorry, I did not intend to startle you."

"Don't worry I startle easy." Zully smiled. "And no, we haven't had any. "I think we've hit a dead end so we might just end up excavating the site ourselves to find any clues." Zully realized she probably was saying more than she should've but then again Agent Barton wasn't there to stop her.

"The man you and the agent are with, who is he?" The woman asked in a soft and sweet voice. Zully had to literally concentrate to remember everything she was doing was a secret from anyone who wasn't a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Oh he's just an agent…" Zully stared at the woman and shut her mouth as if to stop anything else from coming out. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Lorelei." Her smile was enchanting. In fact the more Zully stared at her the more she realized everything about her was enchanting. Her red hair seemed to radiate to the point that everything else around her seemed lackluster in comparison. Everything around her seemed to be defocused in her vision. All she could see was her vibrant hair and porcelain skin.

"Let's go." Lorelei's smile seemed to beam sunshine and the moment Lorelei's hand grabbed Zully's arm, she partially forgot why she was even in the café and who she was with.

"Where are we going?" Zully asked half dazed and confused. The halls seems to whirl past them in fast motion as Lorelei and her walked hand in hand towards the outdoors. Everything in regards to Loki, the stones and the mission felt like a distant dream to Zully. All she could focus on was Lorelei.

 _Lorelei. Lorelei. Lorelei._

She was all she could think about. Zully barely even realized she was being guided into a vehicle because all she could keep staring at was Lorelei.

As soon as she was in the vehicle, somebody fasted her seat belt. The car began to move and the green mounds in the distance seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Where are we going?" Zully repeated realizing time was going faster and faster. "Ouch." Her head snapped to a man dressed in a black and white formal tux that was now injecting her arm with something that was making her dizzy.

o

o

o

"Wake up my pet." Lorelei purred into Zully's ear as she slowly regained her consciousness.

"How long have I been asleep?" Zully said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her body ached.

"A few hours give or take." Lorelei's hazel eyes warmed Zully's heart.

They were in what appeared to be a lavish hotel suite. Zully was wearing a silk champagne night gown that barely left anything to the imagination, her every curve was illuminated. Her long dark brown hair was swept up in a messy French braid.

"You're different from the rest you know." Lorelei said in a whisper pressing her lush pink lips against Zully's ear.

"What are you?" Zully croacked with her throat still dry from her sleep.

"Me? Well I'm your savior of course. My gift is to look for the lonely and oh my dear are you lonely. "

"The men I was with, where are they?"

"You needn't worry of them my pet. We both know it's not a man you need right now." Lorelei's voice was demanding but seductive at the same time. Zully had goosebumps. Her emotions were out of balance and at that moment, she had no idea who she was. All she could see and want was Lorelei.

Lorelei's hand began to softly trail up and down Zully's leg leaving Zully immobile.

"What are their names pet." Lorelei's hand teased the hem of Zully's nightgown playfully. Zully felt no sense of self control. "Let us start with the agent."

"He's Agent Barton, but he also goes by his alias Hawkeye." Zully gulped her admission down with regret. She couldn't stop herself, it was as if she was having an out of body experience and she wasn't herself. She felt paralyzed under the pleasure.

Yet, through the pleasure and pain that the admission of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets brought to her, a ting of her was still there. The REAL Zully who as trapped deep down in this sex crazed body was truly there…enjoying herself.

It was the first time in well _ever_ that she was letting loose and being whoever she wanted to be.

"Now tell me pet…have you ever been with a woman."

Zully blushed and out of shyness looked away from the woman. Lorelei used a gentle hand to maneuver Zully's gaze back to her

"Don't be shy. You can tell me anything." The hand Lorelei had on her upper thigh was now lingering against her hip bone and holding her nightgown just high enough to expose her lacy black underwear. Her touch was warm and alluring. She craved it.

"What do you want to know." Zully's mouth parted softly as Lorelei's hand teased the band on her underwear.

"Everything." Lorelei purred drawing in Zully's desire and need. She knew Zully was under her spell, she had her quite literally under her and begging for more.

"His name is Loki. He is from Asgard." Zully said in pants as Lorelei's finger slipped underneath the band and began to explore. "He has agreed to helping S.H.I.E.L.D."

"More." Lorelei gave her a fierce look of desire. "Why are you guys here…what are you looking for."

"There is a portal opening in New York…" Zully could barely hold back at this point. Her body was confused by the betrayal of her mind. She wished she could stop talking but she quite literally could not. Secrets were coming out of her naturally, as if she was doing it autonomously.

"That's my good girl." Lorelei pressed her lips against the squirming woman beneath her. She laughed knowing she now had the upper hand.

Zully kissed her back with hunger and a burning curiosity. As wrong as it was, she felt a strong connection to Lorelei…it was like she _wanted_ to be mind controlled by her.

"Why me?" Zully moaned in ecstasy as Lorelei's fingers delved deeper and deeper into her and her kisses trailed down to Zully's breasts.

Zully didn't feel like she was being raped. She felt like she was begging for it. Her body trembled under every one of Lorelei's touches. She hadn't had sex in months…maybe even a year. As much as she mentally fought it, her body betrayed her.

"You're different I can sense it." Lorelei replied watching her pet quiver under her. "I like you Zully. I really do. I think we will do great things together." Her voice was soft and seductive she could tell Zully was in her trap.

Lorelei's mouth softly suctioned on Zully's nipple and watched her body rise and fall as she brought her to an orgasm with her fingers.

A grin swept Lorelei's face as she could tell Zully was exhausted and they had only just begun. She hadn't even gotten to the juicer areas of the historian.


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve hours had passed since Zully had initially gone missing. It took Agent Barton a good hour to decide to go check in on her and see what was holding her up. The last thing he expected was for her to be missing. S.H.I.E.L.D had only even sent Agent Barton to make sure Loki didn't cause harm to anyone, no one expected a kidnapping.

"Hello?" Zully called out as she woke up in an empty hotel suit. Memories of the previous day flooded her mind, but they seemed so unreal that Zully wondered if it was all just a dream. Her body ached and she felt as if she was waking up from a long long night of partying.

Her head throbbed and she had to clear her throat to even be able to speak clearly.

"Good you're awake. Lorelei will be pleased." A large man spoke as Zully peaked her head outside of the room.

 _It was all real_.

"Uh-can I step out for some coffee." Zully asked in a hopeful tone.

"No can do. Lorelei requested you not leave this room." Zully had prepared herself for that much. She still had to try the easy way out. However since that option was a bust, things would have to go the hard way.

"I understand." Zully began to retreat back into the room. "Do you think you could help me change the channel. The TV is bugging out on me."

The man gave her a look of disapproval before muttering a no.

"Please? I would hate to tell Lorelei that you were being rude to me." Her tone showed clear implications of a threat. The man's eyes widened quick to dismiss the idea in Zully's head.

"Fine." The man walked into the room with a huff.

He neared the television that wasn't even on and then immediately reached for the remote as Zully maneuvered her way directly behind him. At the exact moment that the man concluded that the television was working perfectly, Zully with all her force used a glass whiskey bottle that she had found in the mini fridge to attempt to knock the man unconscious.

The glass shattered over the man's bald head leaving a few cuts and scrapes but the man remained conscious. He turned to face her and gave her a wicked look. Anger filled his veins.

"You shouldn't have done that." The man began to move in on Zully as she retreated almost tripping on her own feet. She thought surely the glass bottle would've taken him down. The adrenaline of her action was the only thing keeping her on her toes at that point.

As they neared a lamp on top of the nightstand Zully's first instinct was to grab it and use it as a weapon. But the man quickly took the upper hand and grabbed her arm before she could grab the lamp. As if she were a mere rag doll the man flung her across the room. Her body with a loud thud slammed against the wall causing a few paintings that were hung up to fall off their hooks.

Zully looked up as she recovered from her harsh landing feeling a throbbing pain from her wrist. Surely it was dislocated. She felt like a wounded animal just waiting for the end.

Before the man could get any closer to her, he stopped in his tracks frozen. With a deep inhale the man wheezed and coughed up blood into his hands before dropping to his knees. Zully never thought she was be as happy to see the man responsible standing behind the large man as he fell to his death.

"Loki?" Zully croaked as she began to attempt to lift herself up off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked putting a finger against the immobile man's throat to double check if he was still breathing. He wasn't.

Zully had never seen a dead man. A deep sorrow filled her throat as she swallowed hard trying to keep her composure.

"I think I fractured my wrist." Zully said as Loki tried to help her up.

"Let me." His hand wrapped around her wrist sending an ice cold sensation through her. "Sorry. It'll just be momentary." He noticed her jump at his touch.

After a few seconds of Loki hovering over her wrist with his hands, the pain was no more. She could move her wrist with ease.

"That's amazing. You have the power of healing." Zully remarked stretching her wrist out. "Do you think maybe-." Zully's eyes darted to the man as she stared at his lifeless body.

Loki nodded and was quick to understand her words.

"We've got to go. The hotel is surrounded. Barton is procuring a safe get away right now."

"Wait, you and Barton actually worked together to find me."

"Well, yes." He stuttering as if just then realizing what he had done. "I wouldn't go as far as to say this was a team effort." He peered out the window of the hotel and just like the last time they teleported he placed his hand around her waist bringing her close to him.

Zully closed her eyes to avoid the dizzy sensation she felt the last time. When she opened them again she was in the back of a black SUV with Agent Barton in the front seat driving.

"Welcome back kid." Barton turned briefly to make sure she was ok.

"How much was she able to get from you." Zully looked down ashamed by his question.

"How do you know-" Loki shot her an apologetic look.

"Let us just say…I know Lorelei very well. I considered her a close friend thus I know the damage she is capable of. Hundreds of years ago she came to Midgard and brought an entire civilization to their knees. Thor and the Warriors Four locked her up with a shackle that kept her from speaking but she has this power to enchant men and make them her slaves with the simple sound of her voice. I'm honestly surprised she did not make you kill anyone for her. Men have started wars for her."

"Men?" Zully asked.

"Ah well that's the thing. Woman really aren't her style but I don't know something about you is different, you are the only person who has been under her spell who is not a man." Zully remembered the effect Lorelei had on her. She was in love with her, she would've died for her.

"I told her I was working with you two…"

"Shit." Barton yelled from the front-seat clearly annoyed.

"It's not her fault." Loki replied. "So if Lorelei knows I'm here on Midgard…she'll be looking for me." Loki said as if to himself.

"How did you guys even find me." Zully asked.

"Hate to say this but S.H.I.E.L.D has a tracker on you too." Barton made awkward eye contact with Zully on the rearview mirror.

"Looks like you're not alone." She said to Loki who still looked like he was mid thought.

"We should go back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." Barton spoke to Loki.

"Now you want me to use my magic." Loki mumbled.

Agent Barton parked the car and then proceeded to glare at Loki as his hands brushed both of their shoulders.

Loki transported them to Stark tower instead surprising a few staff members that were cleaning the room.

"I said S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters not Stark tower." Barton called out as soon as he analyzed his surroundings after the transport.

"I know what you said. Can't you see that she needs to rest." Loki turned to Zully who was still half under his grip as she opened her eyes that had slammed shut.

"I'm fine really." Zully spoke up.

"Barton and I will go to S.H.I.E.L.D alone and explain the situation. You should rest." She nodded realizing there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Take your time." Zully mumbled as she walked over to the couch in the living area.

Loki came around the corner to stand directly behind her as he awkwardly placed his cold hand on her shoulder. The moment Zully realized he was about to transport them as the moment she realized her surroundings had already changed.

"…you've got to stop doing that." Zully said rubbing her temples. "Is this your room?" She began to study the room.

Ironically the sheets were an emerald green, but other than that there was no other signifier that this was Loki's room. Everything was simple and neat. Nothing was unorganized or out of place.

"Yes. I hope this is alright with you."

"It's better than my place that's for sure." Zully joked but knew it was true.

Loki forced a half smile and when Zully turned to face his bed she could feel a breeze from him opening the door and silently leaving. Typical Loki.

As much as she hated to admit he was right, she had to hand it to him. He easily saw right through her. She wasn't just physically exhausted, she felt emotionally empty. She felt used and abused in every shape and form. Although Loki had healed her exterior, he could not heal the pain she felt in her chest knowing she had given Lorelei all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets. The first time she finally felt like she was a part of something, she fucked it all up. As much as she wanted to forgive herself and use the excuse that she was under Lorelei's spell…she couldn't.

 _What the hell had she gotten herself into_.


	7. Chapter 7

Zully woke up in a sweat. Her heart rate was elevated and all she could remember was having a bad dream. Her hands grabbed the sheets besides her and she breathed out in low pants. She knew she was on the verge of an anxiety attack, something that had not happened in years well before she even began grad school.

 _What the fuck was happening to her._

From the corner a soft shadow emerged and for a second or two Zully felt a wave of fear rise in the core of her stomach.

"Relax kid, it's just me." Marv smiled waving her hands mockingly in surrender.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well when a Norse god teleports to your hotel room in Russia telling you you're needed back in New York…you don't really say no."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to Zully." Marv spoke over her interrupting. The older woman lowered herself on to the bed as Zully sat up against the head board looking empty. "He didn't tell me what happened but he told me you might want to talk to someone. However I also understand if you want to be alone."

"I don't even know what happened I feel so confused. A woman from Asgard named Lorelei somehow found her way to earth and happened to use me to tell her all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets. I only remember bits of pieces of what I told her but…I think I slept with her." Zully said the last part in a half whisper as if afraid to say it at all. It was the first time she said it out loud. "We don't understand what she wants or if she's a danger to us."

Marv tried her best to conceal her facial expression but Zully could tell she was at a loss for words. Instead Marv intertwined her hand into Zully's in comfort.

"I feel so embarrassed. I wanted to be a valuable member of the team but I just ended up being the weakest link."

"You are _not_ the weakest link. If it wasn't for you and Loki we would have no code to base ourselves of. I'm getting old, my memory and eyesight are not what they once were...there is no way I could've done any of this without you." Marv said in a reassuring tone. "As for what happened between you and this woman…"

"I really don't want to talk about _that_. I'm confused, I don't even know what happened and if it happened." Marv nodded in agreement accepting Zully's privacy.

The two lounged in the god of mischief's guest bed as they flipped through the channels and found something to watch. Marv expressed her clear annoyance in working with Tony in Russia, it gave Zully a real laugh at how they bickered over the simplest things. It was strange and exciting hearing about this whole other part of Marv's life that Zully was unaware of.

After an hour a soft knock was heard at the door causing the both of them to perk up from their relaxed stance. Marv stood up to answer and Zully kept her eyes glued to the door.

"May I?" Loki asked politely on the opposite end of the door as Marv turned back to Zully who then nodded showing her clear consent.

Marv exited the room leaving the two alone.

"So how'd it go. Does Fury hate me." Zully looked down at the sheets.

"No need to be melodramatic." Loki joked using the words Zully once used on him. "He understands you were mind controlled, it could've happened to anyone. Luckily I don't believe Lorelei stands as a threat to mankind therefore what you revealed about S.H.I.E.L.D are of no importance to her…I suspect she's after me."

"Why you?"

Zully watched as Loki paced around the room awkwardly before finally settling on the small loveseat in the corner of the room a few feet away from his bed that she sat in. Judging by Loki's facial expression she could tell Lorelei was an uncomfortable topic for him.

"Let us just say our friendship did not end well. It was I that informed Thor about her whereabouts which in turn resulted in her 600 year incarceration."

It was putting it lightly that the thought of Loki performing a noble deed for the good of society without being forced to truly surprised her. Her eyes widened and Loki noticed her shock.

"Did she ever have you under her spell?"

"No." Loki said solemnly. "Her effect does nothing to my people or hers for that matter. It seems her enchantment only works on Midgardians."

He was quick to notice her disappointment to her answer. Zully wanted to feel like she wasn't alone.

"I can make you forget the memory if you would like me to." His green eyes darted into hers.

"No." She declared unsure in her decision. "I think I should hold on to this memory."

"I understand." He pressed his lips together as if wanting to add to his comment but last minute deciding not to.

"If you can erase memories, can you also bring back memories." She studied his blank expression.

"Yes." He quickly saw her intentions behind her asking that question. A wave of hesitation riled inside him. " But I must confess, I've seen what it does to people and it isn't always what is best for you."

"Loki." She used an insistent tone. "I don't think I was a hundred percent under her mind control. A part of me remembers being there and I remember _enjoying_ the way she touched me."

"Don't be a fool Zully, of course you were not in your proper state of mind." Loki shook his head clearly not having any part of what she was saying.

"I want to relive the memory Loki."

"It's not only you who sees the memory." Her blurted out wishing she would stop whatever she was trying to ask of him.

She immediately blushed realizing the situation she was putting him in. Although Zully knew Loki had an inkling of what transpired between her and Lorelei and how she was able to manipulate Zully into talking, she wasn't sure how she would feel having Loki literally reliving the memory with her.

"Oh." She said awkwardly fidgeting with her nail beds as she often did when nervous. "Well that's-"

"Zully." Loki's words came off in a pleading tone. "As you Midgardian's often say…let us put a pin in it." Zully released a soft laugh at hearing the phrase leave his mouth.

"I should head home." The digital clock on his nightstand showed that it was 2AM. Her sleep schedule for the next few days was going to be somehow even more out of balance than it was before. A normal sleep schedule was never in the cards for her.

As Zully stood up she realized she had lost her phone back in Peru somewhere amidst the whole Lorelei mess.

"Do you require transportation? I rather you not walk or take the subway."

"As much as I hate to say it…yes." She grumbled realizing Loki was her safest method of transpiration.

"Give me some basic directions. I need to be able to visualize where I am transporting to."

Zully obliged and told him what streets her apartment complex was on. Loki nodded repeating the roads and major landmarks that she mentioned before he grabbed her shoulder and she shut eyes to avoid any dizziness. The cool air of the outside felt nice against her skin even if it only was for literally less than a second.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see her apartment in nicer condition than she remembered. Due to her rarely being home and spending most nights in Marv's office or in the campus library, her apartment tended to look like a squatter lived in. Articles of clothing Zully threw on and off whenever she was in a rush and random food wrappers were usually littered around her living room area but to her confusion everything was unusually organized and tidy.

"You were right. My room in Stark tower does seem like the better choice." Loki announced as he inspected the place.

"Yeah being a full time employee and graduate student does not really call for a glamorous bachelor pad."

 _Throw in Avengers assistant now in to the mix._

Zully noticed a light was on in her bedroom hallway. _So much for her being ecofriendly._ As she rolled her eyes she turned the hallway to go turn off the light leaving Loki still wondering her living area. From her peripheral she could tell he was inspecting her library. It was truly the only thing she owned of interest, so she did not mind.

"Zully?" A voice called out as she rounded the corner causing her heart to do a flip in her chest.

 _Fuck._

"Finally you come home." Zully came face to face with her friend Lila. The blonde had puffy red eyes that looked like she had been crying. Her tall supermodel frame towered over Zully's petite one. "Daniel and I got into a fight and I texted you asking if I could crash here but you never responded. So I figured you were in one of your usual work benders where you pretend everyone doesn't exist."

Zully felt a pain in her chest for knowing she was officially the world's worst friend. She couldn't even think of what words to say or how to comfort her friend because she honestly felt so drained that she did not even know how to be there for herself.

It was in that moment that Lila's eyes immediately fixated on a moving figure behind Zully. Her facial expression did a total 180 into a smile and a laugh.

"Is that a guy? Did you really bring a guy home. Wow I was really convinced you were a lesbian." Lila gave Zully zero time to explain and immediately headed straight for the living room.

"Wait Lila, no it's not." Zully realized her words were useless as Lila was already holding her hand out introducing herself to Loki who had a hilarious facial expression plastered on.

"You should know Zully has never once introduced us to any of her significant others. So not to be dramatic but this is kind of major right now." Zully moved quickly to assess any damage Lila had done and hearing Lila say those words to Loki was truly making her feel pathetic.

 _Great now everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D is going to know how fucking lonely I am._

Loki's lips were curled up into a smile but Zully could tell he was struggling to respond.

"Lila, it's really not like that. Uh-he was just leaving." Zully placed her hand on his shoulder attempting to usher him towards her front door. His cold body caused her partially to flitch making Lila raise a brow at the odd behavior her best friend was displaying.

"Oh sorry was it a sex thing? Did I make things awkward?" Her friend had no filter. Zully could feel her cheeks getting hot from how embarrassed she was. Loki was literally laughing at this point as if it was the most amusing thing that had ever happened.

"I rather like your friend Zully." He said to her in a lower voice.

"Oh you shut up." Zully said in an irritating tone.

"Wait." Lila called out as the two conversed close to the main door entrance. Both their heads turned to the blonde who was now giving Loki a confused expression. "I can leave if you guys need me to." Lila gestured towards the door.

"No." Zully shouted reaching her limit of irritation. "Lila, he is just a friend and you have made things really uncomfortable." Lila's face looked apologetic.

A loud door slamming was heard from the direction of her bedroom causing all three of them to direct their attention to the hall that was the room was adjacent to.

"Where you with someone?" Zully whispered to Lila who looked like she was ready to open the front door and leave.

"No." Lila gulped.

Loki maneuvered his way in front of the two. The noise seemed to have peaked his curiosity. He moved slowly and did not speak to Zully who questioned what he was doing.

"She's here." Loki said in an alerted tone. "You should go." His eyes motioned towards her door.

"No." The seductive voice made its presence known. Lorelei crept down the hall. Her appearance was different than the last time Zully saw her. Now where the posh woman she met in Peru once was, a youthful still ever so radiant woman dressed in all leather was. Her accent was gone. "Don't listen to that old man. You should stay my precious pet."

Zully could feel her heart raise and instead of leaving like Loki suggested, she stood frozen next to an extremely confused Lila. Lila looked like a dear caught in head lights confused at what was unfolding in front of her.

"Your quarrel is with me Lorelei, not with them." Loki said as the woman lingered closely around him.

"Oh is that what you think this is about? Tsk tsk the Loki I knew was smarter, you've gone soft and stupid old friend. I am here on business." Loki turned his head confused.

"Business?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" She purred. "It appears we have a mutual business partner."

Loki's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Lorelei sauntered her way across from him to the kitchen table and placed her hands on a stool as if she had never seen one before. Every eye on the room was on her, watching her every move. Zully could hear her heart thumping in her own chest. Lorelei lifted the chair with ease and tossed it in Zully's direction.

Loki without hesitation ran towards the two woman and teleported them away before the chair could hit them. The moment he moved them away to safety his hands went to the sides of his leather jacket and pulled two long daggers that glowed at the hilt.

"That was a test…you failed. The old you really is gone? Sad to see you working for these Midgardians."

Loki looked uneasy at her words but stared at her with the same blasé expression.

"I do not work for them Lorelei, I only do what benefits me and right now that is not you." He hissed at her lunging at her at once. Lorelei dodged but Loki anticipated her every moment and he was able to back her up until his dagger was at her throat. Lorelei panted as fear clouded her eyes.

She shouted pushing against Loki, trying to see if he was bluffing. His dagger nipped her throat and immediately another one entered her abdomen as Loki pushed it into her in a soft jabbing motion. Her hand caressed his face showing clear signs of defeat.

"You should not have made an enemy out of me."

"You did not give me an option." Loki looked down at her apologetic.

Lorelei's hands reached for the dagger still in her body as Loki backed away from the woman clearly in pain. It brought him no pleasure seeing her in the state she was in.

Zully watched somehow still feeling sorry for Lorelei. There was an unspoken detailed story that lingered between her and Loki, but she knew it was not the correct moment to wonder. She turned her view from the wounded Lorelei and she looked at her best friend who was clearly shaken up.

"You alright." Zully asked as the woman's eyes still stared at the events unfolding around her as if they were a dream. She knew she owed Lila an explanation.

"Watch out!" Lila shouted snapping out of her confusion. As soon as Zully gave her pleading screams attention, a sharp pinching sensation penetrated her lower abdomen. Zully felt her fingers shaking as they lifted to locate the origin of the pain. She didn't have to look to know what was happening.

Lorelei had somehow regained her strength and was now standing directly in front of Zully in a very similar position that Loki once stood with her. In the distance Loki's body laid on the floor unconscious. She was on her own.

"I didn't want our romance to end this way pet." Lorelei forcefully planted a rough kiss against Zully's lips as she was unable to protest. With a swift flick of her wrist Lorelei pulled the knife out of Zully but not before she pushed deeper into her wound. When Lorelei broke away from their kiss she had a wicked sinister smile as her lips were bloodied by the blood that had begun to fall from Zully's mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Zully's eyes kept opening and closing. She felt her life fading as darkness was overtaking her. Lila was sobbing clearly distraught as she applied pressure to Zully's open and blood gushing wound. Lila much like Zully had a degree in history and knew close to nothing on how to tend to a wound, but still she tried her best as any best friend would. Zully held tightly on to her hand trying to be encouraging and letting Lila know she knew she was trying her best.

She was not sure how much time had passed but the next time Zully opened her eyes again expecting to see her sobbing best friend one last time she saw Loki's piercing green eyes lifting her body off the couch that she was currently resting on. He quickly swung her arm around his neck and cradled her into her bed room to have a more open area.

"I need to see the wound." He informed her as he began to remove her soaked in blood t shirt. If the circumstances were any different she was positive that she would've blushed and turned crimson at the cheeks but since her body was close to going into shock, she did not even flinch. Lila watched curiously from the corner as Loki's hands glowed and he began to hover over her wound. His brow furrowed as he concentrated heavily on healing her, even in her state she noticed the strain it was putting on him. "Stay with me." He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes deep in focus.

Lila moved closer to the bed trying not to be a bother but still wanting to be there for Zully. It was not a pretty image. Zully's normally fair slightly tanned skin looked pale and frightening. The only thing on her body was her maroon bralette and her navy blue jeans that were tainted with blood that had dripped down from her abdomen. The knife entry wound looked brutal, but Loki was unbothered and unafraid to be in such close proximity to a bloody practically dead girl.

"Do you need me to?" Lila eyed her pants noticing the wound trailed onto her pelvis area where Lorelei dragged the dagger down. Loki nodded as he still looked focused in on the main initial entry wound. The moment she received a response she began to unbutton her best friends jeans and without disturbing Loki she slid off her jeans leaving her in matching maroon underwear.

Zully opened her eye briefly to observe what her best friend was doing and with a squeeze of Lila's hand she murmured a low and raspy thank you.

o

o

o

The room felt ice cold. The first thing she noticed was her hands against her body felt practically frozen. Then she realized _she was still alive_.

"Hey, she's waking up." Lila whispered to Loki who sat across from the bed on her desk chair. The sight was something she thought she would never see in her whole life.

Loki immediately sprung up from the chair and kneeled beside her bedside.

"I feel like a character from a gothic Victorian novel that almost died of tuberculosis." Lila giggled at her words. "I'm fine guys. Besides the fact that I'm freezing, I feel fine. I feel like being stabbed by an alien was just a dream."

"About that, Zully I owe you an apology."

"No. You don't." She smiled putting her arm on his bicep. "I would not be alive if it weren't for you."

Lila stared at the two like she was about to bust out into tears. She had processed a lot in less than 24 hours.

"I hate to tell you, but Lorelei got away." It was clear from his expression that it pained him to say that.

"Hey this isn't your fault, I don't know what I must have done to piss her off but she seems pretty set on trying to murder me." A reassuring smile graced her weary lips.

"I as well do not understand Lorelei's reasoning." He sighed.

Zully's eyes fixated on her best friend who sat at the foot of her bed silently watching the two of them converse. She still looked shaken up and Zully couldn't imagine what she must be thinking. A part of her wondered if she would ever forgive her for being so secretive and hiding something as big as working with the Avengers. At one time in their life they shared everything and now Zully couldn't even be there when Lila needed her.

"Lila could you give us a minute." Zully spoke causing Lila's head to bop up towards her.

The blonde nodded and quietly left the room closing the door behind her.

"I need a favor from you." Zully said softly.

"Anything." Loki replied instantly.

"Well remember you offered to erase my memories." He nodded still listening eagerly. "Well I would like you to erase Lila's memories."

Loki looked taken back by her words but understood her reasoning clearly.

"I think I would officially be removed from any future S.H.I.E.L.D operations if Director Fury caught wind that my best friend knew I was even friends with an alien from Asgard who also tried to take over the Earth a year ago."

"You made your point." She smiled at his irritated tone.

"I wouldn't doubt that Fury is going to have you wipe my memory when this whole mission is over and done with." Zully said half sarcastically.

"I would never comply to that." His words brought a gentle warmth into her heart.

Zully removed the bed sheets off her body blushing lightly as she realized she still wasn't properly dressed. Loki immediately turned away the second his eyes caught sight of her half nude figure and with a twirl of his fingers he materialized clothing on to her body.

She laughed feeling a slight tickling sensation on her ribs as a loose fitting green knit sweater materialized around her.

"Really? It had to be green?" She titled her head resulting in a raised brow from him.

"What can I say, it's my specialty."

Zully opened the door of her bedroom looking for Lila who now lingered on her couch where her half dead body laid only a few hours ago. Blood stained the couch and she couldn't help but wonder if Loki's magic would be able to take them out.

"You sure this is what you want." Loki murmured softly only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes." She said solemnly.

"The energy in this room feels really depressing, who died?" Lila stood up. "Sorry that was poor taste considering you almost did."

Zully smiled shaking her head at the always bold tongue that her best friend had. She was going to miss it.

"I know this might not make sense right now, but Loki is going to erase your memories of me away Lila. Before you say anything, no it is not up for debate and this is for your own good." Zully felt her voice choke with emotion.

Lila's mouth dropped for a second before Loki moved forward and placed his hands on her temples as a soft orange hue glowed around his hands.

"I knew he looked familiar." She was able to mouth out before her eyes closed and her body became limp. Loki caught her and swept her up in his hands looking at Zully as if to ask, _so what now._

"Do you mind taking her home. I need a moment-"

"It is no trouble in the slightest, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He answered interrupting her before she could finish.

"If you let me finish, I was going to ask if you could maybe sleep with me tonight. I just don't really feel like sleeping alone right now."

"Oh." He studied her as if unsure of how to respond. "As in in the same room as you."

"Don't be a child, you just saw me practically naked…I think you can handle sleeping next to me. Please." Her voice went soft as she realized how pathetic she must have looked. There she was practically begging the God of Mischief to share a bed with her for the night. She wanted to run and hide after the words left her mouth.

Without saying another word Loki disappeared into nothing leaving Zully alone in her apartment. Her knees felt weak and a part of her wanted to drop and feel sorry for herself. Not only had she technically lost her best friend because Lila could no longer could remember her but she just embarrassed herself in front of one of her last remaining friends. _If_ she could call him that.

As Zully climbed into her bed after removing the loose fitting pants Loki had materialized in her room a gust of wind infiltrated her room.

"I didn't know how much longer I had until she regained consciousness." He stated awkwardly as Zully sprung up from bed alarmed.

"So what? You just left me hanging mid conversation."

"…I am…sorry?" The words sounded extremely insincere coming from his lying lips. Zully chuckled at the awkward forced apologetic expression plastered on his face.

"That pathetic apology was payment enough." She mumbled before slipping into her bedsheets once again and padded the side of the bed next to her so he would join her. "I appreciate you coming back, you know." She smiled at his tense body movement.

"How was she?" She asked in a soft murmur with her eyes barely open once she felt his presence on the pillow next to her.

"I waited until she awoke. Everything appears back to normal, she isn't showing signs of having any memory of the past 24 hours… nor of you. I took down a few picture of the two of you and I've brought then back to you. I was unsure of what you would've wanted me to do with them."

Zully's eyes felt heavy with tears as Loki spoke and she did the only thing that made her feel comfortable which was wrapping her arms around his and releasing all her emotions. She felt raw and vulnerable and something about him made her feel comforted.

"Thank you." She spoke in between sobs. "You've oddly been a really great friend to me these past few days. I never would've thought that the man who tried to conquer the world would be my shoulder to cry on."

"Uh-correction it's god...as in _god_ that tried to conquer the world."

"Oh shut up." Loki couldn't help but grin at her somehow still managing to laugh even when she was crying on his shoulder.

Zully drifted off to sleep shortly after and somehow she was able to forget all the horrible events that she had just gone through.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you're getting an update but think you've already read the chapter just FYI I added about 2k more words in here just to thicken the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

 **AND if you're a first timer...please ENJOY and leave me a review to let me know what you are thinking so far.**

* * *

By the bright sunshine that peered through the window, it was obviously already past noon. Zully could not remember the last time she had slept in that late. Or truly even slept at all? Her busy lifestyle did not leave much time for lingering casually in bed.

"Great, first guy I get to actually sleep in my bed and he's gone by morning." Zully shook her head and laughed to herself as she realized Loki appeared to be long gone. The side of the bed he slept on appeared neat and untouched as if no one had ever slept there to begin with.

For a second she had to pause and wonder if her asking him to sleepover was a dream after all. _Maybe it was ALL just a dream_ , she thought with a smile. Zully wouldn't entertain the idea any longer for the scar against her flat stomach was very much present.

As she stood up she yawned and stretched her arms out. When the door opened she couldn't help but gasp and jump back slightly.

"You're still here?" She asked inquisitively.

"We uh- have company." He stated awkwardly avoiding direct eye contact due to her exposed lower half. Still adverting his eyes, his finger casually twitched and then suddenly pants materialized on her body as they had the night prior.

"Well just tell them to leave." Zully said irritated not wanting to deal with people after everything she had gone through. "Also…you _do know_ I am perfectly capable of dressing myself?" Her fingers pointed at her bottoms.

"Is that so?" Loki raised his brow giving her a clear look of judgement. "Your actions speak otherwise, and let us just say you will thank me later for that." His eyes kept darting towards the opposite end of the doorway that he currently stood at.

"What now?" She groaned half dragging herself to the doorframe threshold that Loki stood at to see what he was eyeballing her about.

Zully's dark chocolate hair peaked out through the door and instantly she froze and gave Loki the " _deer caught in headlights_ " look.

" _What the fuck_ ," She mouthed out to him.

" _Go_." He silently replied as he nodded towards her living space area.

"Agent Hill. Director Fury." Zully cleared her throat to catch their attention as they sat awkwardly on her couch.

Both Agent Hill and Fury could not look more out of place in her simple dorm style living space. A broken chair and a blood stained love seat easily gave the two of them an idea that something major happened the night before.

"Well look at that, he really did heal her." Agent Hill stood up to examine Zully as if she were just a mere object and not a human. "Can I see the entry point?" Zully rolled her eyes and obliged as she lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen.

"Looks like you're with us after all Mr. _Burdened With Glorious Purpose_."

Loki finally neared the three of them, ready to become a part of the conversation. "I beg your pardon?" He called to Fury distraught.

"You could've left Zully, a now member of S.H.I.E.L.D to bleed out and die. But you didn't. So you deserve some kind of recognition…I am giving it to you." Fury said in his usual dull tone.

 _I'm a member of S.H.I.E.L.D now? Since when?_

Zully and Loki shared a glance still unsure in what direction the Director and Agent Hill were going with the conversation. Their expressions left no room for interpretation, they looked as sullen and stoic as usual. Or well at least Fury did, Agent Hill just looked bitter and angry.

"Also you proved you and Lorelei weren't conspiring together in any shape or form." Fury added as an afterthought.

"Soooo… the thought that Loki and Lorelei were working together crossed your mind?" Zully spit out laced in anger.

"It did." Agent Hill responded before Fury had the chance to.

"And yet you two left me alone with him? Geez way to make me feel like your guinea pig." Loki quickly glanced at her exposing his hurt in her statement. His brow furrowed but judging by his body language he decided to remain silent.

"Oh please you chose to associate with him out of your own volition…maybe you even chose to do something else with him?" Agent Hill eyeballed Zully up and down clearly riddled with judgement.

Zully could feel her blood boil at the accusation. But then she turned to Loki who had a rather smug grin on his face and all Zully could do was laugh. As much as she tried suppressing her laughter, she couldn't and Loki was observing her with grand curiosity.

"Can you guys just get the hell out of my apartment." She blurted half full of laughter before remembering who exactly she was talking to. Nobody talked to Fury that way, not even Marv.

"I'm sorry Director…" She began before deciding she was really taking it there, "actually _no_ I am not. Never in my life have I felt more exposed than when working with your organization. I accepted this position out of respect to my superior but your organization has been nothing but distrusting to me and treated me like a criminal. The only person who has made me feel welcome is this person whom you all have time after time treated with a blatant disrespect."

Zully side eyed Loki who looked as if he wished to add something to the conversation. She gave him the nod to go ahead.

"To be fair, I believe the automatic distrust in me was warranted due to me…taking over the world and what not."

"Failure to take over the world." Fury corrected him sternly. "Continue."

"What I'm getting at is…we are owed an apology." Zully declared still full of the same anger.

"You're not wrong." The Director said with a sigh. "We do owe you an apology, the _both_ of you."

Zully masqueraded her feeling of shock that hit her like a tidal wave. Director Fury was actually about to apologize to her and a man who once attempted to take over the Earth. It was the strangest thing to have ever happened to her. She sketched every detail of Director Fury and Agent Hill's expression into her memory because she knew she would never want to forget how they looked when they apologized.

"For the duration of this mission in order to insure your safety Zully you will be moving into the Stark tower and have around the clock security so the next time Lorelei strikes we will be better prepared." Director Fury announced as Agent Hill watched with a pinched sour expression and narrowing eyes. Clearly she did not agree with the Director's opinion.

"As for you." Director Fury motioned towards Loki. "Once you finish assisting us with this mission and we have more intel on these stones and whatever powers they possess you will officially be cleared of your crimes. And…." The Director paused forming a pained expression. "You can have you scepter back…ONCE this is over."

She didn't even have to be looking at Loki to know he was grinning from ear to ear.

The Director and Agent Hill gave each other a look over and they decided it was best if they left. The Director announced to Zully that it was best that she began packing immediately and moved into the Stark tower by the end of the day. She didn't own many possessions so she figured it would take less than an hour to even gather everything she considered important.

Before the Director could walk out her front door Zully cleared her throat and he immediately turned giving her a _what now_ expression.

"I know you technically apologized but I just want to hear the words I'm sorry come out of your mouth." Zully said with a smile as the Director rolled his eyes clearly annoyed with everything about their encounter.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded as monotone as usual but it still made Zully shimmer with glee.

o

o

o

The day had been highly unlike any other day Zully had had ever. She moved into Tony Stark's tower, aka the Avengers headquarters and an alien who once attempted to take over the earth helped her carry the few belongings she actually owned. She couldn't even make everything up if she tried, she definitely did not have that kind of imagination.

The room she was placed in was possibly the nicest room she had ever slept in period. She had a king sized bed (it was still cool even though she knew she would barely use it) a flat screen tv with surround sound and her favorite part was the garden tub in the restroom. It had been years since Zully had a room that had a bathtub in it.

"I still can't believe they are just giving these rooms out." Zully whispered to Loki as they walked side by side as they were being escorted to Stark's basement to lead a conference about Lorelei and the stones they had been researching.

He eyed her and released what Zully thought was a laugh.

"You sure you're ready for this." Loki held the door open for her as she took a deep breath looking clearly uneasy.

The agents by then had all gone inside and as prepared as Zully was for the conference she couldn't help but realize it was the first time she had to see everyone at once in the same room since Lorelei abducted her. She knew it wasn't her fault in the slightest but it didn't help she still had mixed feelings about the whole thing in general.

"Yes." She said sounding unsure.

"Then let's get this over with." He grumbled as she laughed at his sour remark and finally walked through the door frame.

It had already been about a month since she met Tony Stark and Captain America but it still didn't change how giddy she felt when she walked into the room and saw them sitting down next to Marv and Agent Hill as if they were high school students waiting for class. She noticed Jane sitting down between Thor and another women, staring at an odd piece of tech in her hands as she mumbled something to herself.

"Zully." Agent Hill greeted her as she stood up to shake her hand.

"Agent Hill." Zully smiled at the woman clearly still unsure where they stood.

"Ok so although Peru was a bust for Loki and I." She could feel all the eyes on the room on her and instantly she regretting starting the conference with that sentence. "However I've looked over all the past coordinates the stone in Greenwich gave us with the help of Stark's drones and everyone who was there to collect readings from each stone and as of right now it looks like none of the other stones are of concern to us. But…" Zully's eyes trailed around the room.

"There's always a but isn't there." Tony said to Marv who simply rolled her eyes and continued putting her education on her apprentice.

"The readings Jane brought us back from the stone here in New York are off the radar. So I request Loki and I go check it out." Zully could see the opposition in Marv's face as she finished her sentence but instead she simply nodded looking at her.

"You'll need me there to help you with the energy readings." Jane stood up finally looking away from the tech in her hand.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to join Dr. Foster." Zully nodded and clearly obliged.

She could see how Thor looked at Jane with a clear desire for her to not be involved with any of these missions. She had a million questions about how Jane and Thor's relationship worked but she decided that was a mystery she would leave unsolved.

"Your request is approved Zully." Agent Hill spoke up. "Report back as soon as you're done." With that said she grabbed her laptop she was typing notes on and was about to exit the room leaving her alone with the rest of the team when Zully called after her.

"Hey, where is Fury? I'm honestly surprised he's not here." Agent Hill looked surprised as if she didn't expect Zully to ask her any questions.

"Uh well his current whereabouts are classified of course. But between us. he's currently investigating an unrelated incident." Agent Hill dropped her serious look and offered some what of a smile. "Now, I've got to get back to that. Excuse me." Agent Hill walked up to Captain America and spoke only loud enough for him to hear and instantly the two of them walked out of the conference room together. Captain waved and excused himself reminded Zully of how painfully polite he was.

As she watched Agent Hill leave she let out a major sigh of relief and she could quite literally feel a weight off her shoulder being lifted.

"Somehow she makes me even more nervous than Fury." Zully loosened up walking closer to where Marv was sitting.

"You know you don't have to do this." Marv gave her a worried look over.

"Do what?" Zully instantly shot back.

"You're allowed to opt out of this mission Zully. You have no commitment to S.H.I.E.L.D like I do. If you're still not ok-" Zully shrugged clearly not wanting to hear more of what Marv had to say.

"Hey I'm fine! I promise. Plus I feel committed to this research and if you are doing what I'm doing then who would be back at the lab with Tony going over the information we find." Zully knew her argument made sense and she knew Marv knew that too.

"What if I go to the stone and you stay with Tony?" Marv made an attempt to sway her.

"Yeah no thanks. I don't think I could handle being locked up in a lab with Tony." Zully giggled eyeballing Mr. Stark from a distance as he talked to Thor and Jane.

o

o

o

The coordinates led them to an empty warehouse in a neighborhood Zully had never set foot in. It was mainly an industrial street by the fishing docks all the way across town from Stark Towers. It wasn't exactly a popular tourist spot. It smelled like a mix of sewer water and fish.

Jane and Zully decided to team up while they forced Loki to search the perimeters for anything of interest since he could easily cover more ground than them at once.

The tech that Jane held in her hand began to beep more and more frequently as they turned the hall in the abandoned warehouse. Zully could feel the hair on her arms standing up and she was clearly nervous of her surroundings.

"Here look." Jane pointed at a few rocks floating in mid-air. Although Zully was unsure of what Jane's device was picking up she noticed a wave of red images appearing on the screen of the device. Once again Zully felt chills sure that the red waves clearly didn't mean anything good.

"What the hell." Zully said studying the rocks and reaching out to slowly move a few of them. "This is too bizarre."

Zully was gentle with the rocks as her finger slowly prodded one and watched it slide over to the side. She could feel an odd gravitational pull once her hand had entered the threshold where the rocks were being suspended in the air, it felt like her hand was being inched closer and closer to them.

She removed her hand clearly unsure of what to make of the odd feeling she experienced.

"This is exactly where the portal should be forming" Jane flashed a light at a rock wall in front of them. "See anything?"

"No." Zully admitted. "It's strange this has to be the site but it doesn't have coordinates like the other stones do."

"Not yet anyways." Loki said appearing next to Jane who looked startled to see him. It was evident enough that she had no interest of befriending the god of mischief.

"Perhaps you're right and the engravings on the stone appear after this convergence you speak of." Zully noted.

"Perhaps?" Loki seethed. "I know I am right."

Jane awkwardly looked over Loki and joined Zully as they both inspected the wall where Jane's machine had picked up the high frequency wave readings.

"I can't help but feel like we are missing something." Zully mumbled flashing her own light at every crevice of the wall as if something new would come out of the bricks.

Drops of water were heard in the distance and suddenly both Jane and Zully felt fixated on a low glowing light on the very bottom of the wall close to the concrete floor. _Well that was new_. The two gave each other a look of confusion but without verbalizing their curiosity they kneeled down towards the ground and as they got near a red flickering light invaded their senses paralyzing them both.

Zully looked over to Jane and the first thing she noticed was they were obviously no longer in the warehouse and Zully truly had no idea where they even were or how they got there. A gravitation pull felt like it was coercing through her veins, keeping both of them suspended in a flash of light. The place they were in was not even a place but some type of energy field. Red light penetrated them everywhere. As she looked over at Jane once again, she could tell that she was clearly hurting and wincing in pain. Zully felt nothing but, energy. She felt more awake than ever. It was truly unexplainable but she felt like she had just woken up from a full nights rest. Just as sudden as the red flashes infiltrated them, they suddenly ceased and the two woman were dropped on a cold black ground.

The drop didn't seem to affect Zully but as she glanced over to Jane, she realized the scientist was out cold.

"Jane." Zully shouted as she ran over to her body. She kept attempting to nudge her awake but to no avail. "Come on wake up Jane." Panic was beginning to fill her body and she suddenly feared the worst. Her chest cramped up as she watched this woman she barely knew but felt such a strong respect for laying lifeless in front of her.

"Zully." Loki's voice startled her as he appeared behind her.

"Please help her." She whispered still staring at Jane. She could feel the tears in her eyes as the scientist skin looked lifeless.

Loki kneeled beside Jane and place his hand gently against her shoulder and the other against Zully.

When they arrived in the Stark towers medical center a few seconds later, nobody knew how to react. The nurses and doctors stationed there looked in awe at Loki teleporting them there,

"Help her!" He shouted looking at each and every one of them individually. "NOW." He added in a bellow causing them to go into a frenzy.

The doctors began to wheel her away when the doors of the medical center slammed open revealing the god of Thunder himself. Thor's face looked pale and he suddenly had his eyes set on Loki.

"I brought you here with me with the intent to keep her safe brother, and this is how you repay me?" Thor grabbed his brother by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall as Zully was still trying to wrap her head around everything. "I should have left you rot in that cell of yours!"

"Stop!" She shouted pulling on Thor's arm clearly realizing there had been a misunderstanding on Thor's part. It took her a second to realize but it wasn't until the two brothers stared at her in awe that she realized she as actually able to force Thor's arm back away from Loki. "It wasn't his fault." Zully said softly as she realized what she had just done.

"Zully how did you-" Loki began as he watching her with a bewildered expression as he fixed the suit around the neck area where Thor had ripped it.

"I don't fucking know." She said quickly in a scared tone.

Before the two Norse brothers even had time to ask more question a blast was heard from the direction where the doctors and nurses had wheeled Jane away.

The three of them instantly ran to where the blast came from and witnessed the medical center in disarray. The doctors who Loki had growled at now lay clearly injured themselves on the floor. Zully helped pick a few of them up and she began to ask what happened.

All the members of the staff that were still conscience pointed at the frail woman on the exam table in awe.

"All we did was place her on the table." A nurse quivered on the floor looking down at her now broken leg.

Jane slowly began to wake up and sitting up on the exam table in the center of all the chaos. Her hand went to her head and she held it as she groaned in clear pain. She was clearly disoriented and had no idea what she had done but Zully was sure happy to see that she was at least alive.

Loki and Zully looked over to one another and decided to give Dr. Foster and Thor a moment alone as they helped the injured staff get up and allow for Loki to heal their open wounds and broken bones.

"Why didn't your healing powers work on Jane." Zully asked watching his hands glow around a nurses nasty gash on her leg and then suddenly seeing it vanish into clear skin.

"I did not try to heal Jane." Loki sighed as he looked a tad lightheaded after heeling 3 people back to back. Zully helped the people to their feet and out of his way between their conversations.

"What? Why?" Zully hissed clearly upset at him. "Thor brought you here to _help_ him with Jane, how could you?" She cursed infuriated but kept lowering her voice to not draw attention.

Jane wasn't necessarily her friend but she had grown to respect and admire her. She was determined in her career and would stop at nothing to advance developments in her research, and frankly that reminded her a lot of herself. Oddly enough, they really were one in the same just in different fields.

Seeing Jane unconscious in a creepy black cave was top 10 of the most freighting sights Zully had ever seen, and that is that she studied dead old things for a living

"She already had too much magic in her. I did not want to risk putting any additional strain on her already frail body." Loki responded.

"Magic?" Zully pondered. "That's what that red stuff was."

Loki clearly looked interested in what she had to say. "Red stuff? Elaborate."

"When we went to that other place or whatever."

"Realm. It was another realm." He added like a smartass.

"Ok…yes realm. Well when we were there I felt like something red was entering my body and since Jane was next to me, I am assuming she felt the same exact thing. The only difference was that she looked like she was in pain and well…I wasn't." The latter portion of the sentence made Zully feely guilty. She didn't know why the red light affected them differently. She was truly reverse it if she could. Jane didn't deserve the pain she was in.

"Brother." Thor captured their attention as he had Jane cradled in his arms like a small child. "We must return to Asgard."

"I am a wanted criminal there. Father will stop at nothing to have me reincarcerated no matter how much mother pleads." Loki said in a sorrow tone.

"Brother please." Thor looked at Loki with pleading eyes. "I need your help. I will get you your freedom at whatever cost." Thor's one sounded desperate and all Zully could do was feel for both of them.

"Fine. But this will take a lot out of me." Loki sighed and stepped back and began to move his hand in a circular motion.

"Zully prepare to see Asgard." He stated.

"Should I get Marv and Tony?" Zully asked breaking his concentration which he quickly replied with a grumble and a loud no.

A gold magical ring encapsulated the four of them and as Zully looked up to the ceiling she saw the gold beam break through the medical center ceiling and when she looked down she realized they were no longer on the ground. They were teleporting through realms and she could see the clear look of focus on Loki's face. Thor grabbed on tight to Jane and looked majestic as he soared through the vertical portal.

As Zully felt her feet make contact with a hard surface she opened her eyes half expecting to feel nauseous but just like when Loki teleported her and Jane to the medical center in Stark Tower, she felt nothing. Her jaw instantly dropped as Loki and Thor gathered themselves and began to move forward. Her eyes scanned the scenery around her and she couldn't help but feel like she was in a movie. Skyscraper tall buildings with gold futuristic architecture stood directly in front of her. It took her a second to realize that they were standing on a rainbow bridge that connected to this regal distant city in the sky. She genuinely couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

 **I had very much contempled taking this story to Asgard or not BUT I finally caved and did it. I was really nervous to explain their futuristic tech and architecture so hopefully I was able to explain that regal looking place decently. I apologize it has taken me so long to get into the plot but now we are 9 chapters in and it is finally out and exposed. There are obviously more details I haven't exposed quite yet but just FYI I am drawing much of my inspiration from Thor the Dark World so I am somewhat following that timeline with a few of my own twists.**

 **So please enjoy I really hope you have found this fic to be entertaining. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Loki and Thor moved forward as Zully staggered behind in awe at her surroundings. From the distance Zully could quite literally hear the bridge humming with life and full of power. She could even feel the vibration of it under her feet. Everything about the bridge was magical and Zully couldn't even put into words how surreal her surroundings where to her.

The sky was pastel in soft hues of pink and blue while the city had a striking contrast of gold.

Historians around the world have theorized so much about Asgard from old lore found in ancient books, but not one has actually had the privilege of being there in person. Even when Asgard became a thing of reality and no longer remained a myth, people couldn't exactly book a vacation in this city.

"Heimdall." Thor addressed the tall man standing in a dome like room from which the rainbow bridge began, as he walked forward.

From the nod of recognition, the man gave him, it was clear he knew who Thor was and respected him.

"Thor." The man stated stoically. "There are orders to have you arrested for treason against the Allfather."

Heimdall was dressed in head to toe gold. His beautiful chocolate skin pocked out of his helmet only ever so slightly so that his golden eyes were visible.

"As you can see I had very good reasons." Thor motioned to the near lifeless Jane in his arms.

"I do. For there is not a single thing I fail to see. But it is my duty to the Allfather to alert him of your arrival." Heimdall paused and gave Thor a glance over, "Time is all I can offer you, your highness." The man turned away from Thor as if to give him a running start.

The god of thunder wasted no time, he gave a glance over to Loki who still looked exhausted from their last teleportation but with a nod of understanding the urgency Loki placed a hand on Thor's arm and then before transporting Thor and Jane, Loki turned to glance at Zully over his shoulder and called to her, "I will return for you. – I have not the strength nor energy to transport you as well." With a deep breath they were gone and a soft ripple in the air was all that was left.

She couldn't help but note how the latter portion of Loki's sentence seemed to be a self inflicted wound to his ego.

Zully suddenly noted she was left alone with Heimdell and she could feel her chest tighten with awkwardness unsure of how to address this majestic all-seeing Asgardian guard in front of her.

"Hi." She awkwardly spewed out despising the silence. "I'm-." Zully began

""I know who you are child. Zully Watson. Midgardian. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Do you like know… _everything_?" Zully asked nervously.

"I watch over 10 trillion beings a day in all of our 9 realms. Yes I know everything about everyone. It is my job." His voice was almost mechanic but in the same manner it was stoic and regal.

Zully could feel the thousands of questions she wanted to blurt out at him forming in her chest. The historian in her was clearly begging to escape. How many other people in her profession had been to an alien civilization and SPOKEN to an actual guard of these people.

However, just as quick as the excitement hit her it died down when she remembered why they were even there in the first place. _Jane_.

"Did you see what happened?" Zully prodded.

"I did but in the same sense I did not. For precisely 3 minutes Jane and yourself were no longer of ANY realm. Somehow you two were out of my field of vision." She nodded still not understanding how any of what was happening was possible. Not even an all-seeing guard could help her and that very much frightened her.

In exhaustion Loki fabricated through his teleportation. Heimdale starred him down as he rested his hand on Zully and took a few deep breaths before balancing himself steady and making eye contact with the Asgardian guard.

"While it is not odd to see you on the opposite side of the law, but it is odd that for once that it is for a moral reason God of Mischief."

"Oh shut up." Loki turned his back to the guard and placed his hand on Zully's bicep. As she knew they were about to teleport out of instinct she still shut her eyes although she knew she no longer felt uneasy anymore.

When she opened her eyes they had arrived at the futuristic looking medical center where Thor held Jane desperately in his hands shouting for a doctor to arrive.

"She needs help." Thor bellowed clearly ignoring Loki as he passed through him. The females stationed there wore strange robes that appeared to be their uniform since they all dawned exactly the same one.

The women were quick to listen to Thor and at once had him put her down on a pod that instantly displayed all of her body readings in a projection for the them. From the distance it was obvious she was very frail and her heart rate was dropping at an alarming rate.

Zully inched closer to the pod were the Asgardian healers worked on Jane. She could hear Loki and Thor softly arguing in the background but she drowned them out as she stared at the practically lifeless scientist.

"You." One of the Asgardian female healers called out to her.

"Yes?"

"You were affected too, weren't you?" Her palm reached out to grab Zully's wrist before she could even respond and with her other palm she hovered over almost touching her wrist. By doing this the woman made her skin look transparent and to her surprise her veins glowed red under the woman's palm.

Zully instantly recoiled from the woman as they both stared at one another in shock.

"Look." The woman motioned for her to get closer to Jane.

"Her veins look the exact same as yours." The woman was right. As she made Jane's wrist appear transparent too her veins glowed the exact same hue of red as Zully's.

"Can I help her?" Zully mumbled still in shock.

"Possibly." The healers watched as Zully stared at her own veins confused.

Of course she wanted to help Jane, but she couldn't help but think about what this all meant for her. What was she? Who was she? What could she do?

Her chest felt heavy and without another second of hesitation she reached over and pressed her palms against Jane's shoulders and shut her eyes hoping for the best. To her surprise she did not get blasted half way across the Asgardian medical center like the doctors did in Stark Towers. She could feel a tickle against her palm and all she could think about was what if it didn't work.

She could feel someone nearing her but she did not hesitate. She knew it was Loki just by the way he tried to creep up behind her.

"Picture her waking up. Healthy. Make it into a reality." Loki's whisper penetrated her concentration as soft as a lullaby, but she did exactly as he suggested. She heard a few gasps around the room but she didn't dare open her eyes for fear of getting distracted. "Open your eyes Zully." His voice spoke again almost as a command.

As she opened her eyes she noticed her hands were glowing red just like the energy that flowed through their veins. She could feel herself getting lightheaded and before she knew it she as falling back against the marble floor.

•

•

•

Zully awoke in a medical pod of her own. Her infrared body outline was displayed in a projection much like Jane's was a few… _seconds_ …ago? How long had she even been out? She still felt lightheaded when all of her memories of attempting to heal Jane flooded her brain.

"She's awake." The healer watching over her shouted and soon Thor and Loki rushed over to her.

"Thor, I'm sorry I really tried." His smile looked out of place and her confusion was quickly answered as a familiar face that belonged to a scientist followed behind him.

"Jane!" Zully shouted happier than ever to see her looking full of life. "You're ok!" Zully perked up seeing the skin on Jane's face back to its normal tone.

Jane embraced her tightly and whispered a soft thank you into her ear.

"For now I am, we still have a lot to figure out about what's inside of us." Jane stated in her usual upbeat tone.

"Your highness, the Allfather has been alerted of your presence here on Asgard." One of the healers rushed into the room appearing out of breath.

Zully's eyes instantly trailed onto Loki and she could see the frightened expression in his face that he was trying to suppress.

Guards adorned in a similar regal shiny gold armor that Heimdall had worn entered the room in a marching formation. Each of them had their spears pointed towards them in an attack defense and they parted to make way for a man dressed in similar attire but it was clear he was different than the average solider. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye. The man bore a striking similarity to the god of thunder that stood in front of them, although his long hair was white along with his beard and mustache.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely." The man spoke loud and laced with poison.

Thor was quick to march up to his father to make sure no harm was to come to them. It was clear that everyone in the room was frightened by this man.

"Father. She is ill." Thor said pleading.

"No matter. My first born you disobey me." The heelers made way for the man as he strided with great confidence towards Jane. "There are healers on Midgard called _doctors_ whom can help her there." The earthly vocabulary sounded foreign to him.

"I did what I had to father, her illness needs help that only Asgard can provide."

"Nonsense. She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." The only thing that stood between the man and Jane was Thor.

Jane's jaw dropped and Zully could easily see the anger raging through her.

"Did he just?" She turned to Zully and then shouted louder. "Who do you think you are." Her hands were balled up into fists at her side.

"I am Odin. King of Asgard." The old man answered bitterly.

"Oh." Jane said awkwardly crossing her arms.

Thor looked behind him to check Jane and Loki looked more invisible than ever. He removed himself from them and stood camouflaged in the distance towards the healers.

"Think not that you go unnoticed my son." Odin's eyes turned towards the god of mischief who let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Hello Father." He stepped forward with a smile. "Happy to see me again?" Loki mocked.

"Loki is innocent in this father." Thor began, "I begged for his assistance and it was I that freed him from his cell. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary, but for now I beg of you to aid us in getting Jane the treatment she needs."

"This is ridiculous." Odin scoffed. "Guards, take them back to Midgard."

The guards that walked in before Odin moved towards Jane and Zully as the two looked helpless unsure of how to react.

"I wouldn't do that." Thor shouted to no avail as a guard reached forward to grab Jane's arm only to be met with the same red blast that the doctors on Earth where met with. Jane fell to the ground and once again reverted back to her frail state. Clearly whatever was causing those blasts was not good for her health or body.

"Something is within her father, something neither I or Loki understand."

The Allfather quickly ran to Jane and waved his palm above her wrist much like the healers had earlier. The red energy flowing through her veins was exposed to the elderly man and suddenly he was beginning to understand Thor's worry for his Midgardian lover.

"I cannot believe it." Odin said almost out of breath. Fear rose in his eyes. "Clear the room." He ordered in a demanding tone and instantly the healers and guards walked out in unison.

With his staff Odin formed a projection against the hospital plain wall that formed stars and constellations which he could easily maneuver through them with his hand.

"I remember this. You used to tell Loki and I these tales as children from the family storybook." Thor softly put his hand through the projection of the stars and stopped on one planet in particular. Svartalfheim was the name under the planet.

"There are relics that pre-date the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them as well. The Dark Elves referred to it as the Aether. It is fluid and everchanging created by their leader Malekeith. However ,after centuries of endless bloodshed my father Bor finally triumphed against Malekeith. He killed every single last one of them, the Aether was said to be destroyed with them." Odin stared into the thin air with a blank expression clearly still stuck in a memory of a time long ago.

"Well clearly you're wrong. The Aether is here and present within them." Loki said in a seething tone making his presence in the room known.

"Them?" The Allfather raised a brow looking directly at Jane.

"Zully here came into contact with the stone as well, but her condition is entirely the antithesis of Jane's." Thor responded unsure of how much to elaborate to the Allfather.

"Interesting." He neared Zully and she was positive he could tell she was clearly nervous in his presence.

"Would you consider that there is a possibility that the aether has taken her as its hosts as Malekeith once did." Loki looked perplexed and in a state of genuine thought. It was odd that even he was at a loss.

"Yes. I suppose so." Odin said to no one in particular.

Jane and Zully glanced over at one another with a sudden alarming expression.

"Tomorrow the both of you will receive your punishments in front of the court and people of Asgard. They surely will not be as kind as I have just now been." Odin retreated from his sons and began to walk forward towards the entrance of the room.

"Guards take them to the guest chambers. For it is their last night of freedom." Odin passed the threshold of the doors and the guards immediately turned on them.

"Father. You dare risk imprisoning your heir and future king of Asgard?" Thor asked with rage as two guards firmly grabbed at his arms holding his biceps down to begin moving.

"No. I risk not as a future king of Asgard as one would never disobey his current king as you have done so." Odin scoffed cruelly as he glared at his first born son. Thor nodded in disgust and it was then that the room fell silent and no one filled the room with anymore commentary.

Neither Loki or Thor gave much of a struggle and simply obliged with their father's orders and allowed themselves to be ushered into their guest bedrooms by the guards.

•

•

•

Zully was no expert in what a strong father figure should look like, but all she knew was that Odin was definitely not father of the year. For Thor and Loki's sake, she had hoped he was all bark and no bite and he wouldn't really subject his sons to be trialed for treason against the king…their own father. She saw the hurt in both of the brothers and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them, if this was just a glimmer of what Odin as a father was like she could only imagine how it was like having him for a father every day.

She laid in her guest chamber staring at the high ceilings wondering what her purpose in all of the mess was. Somehow she had awoken Jane from her vegetable like state and now she was living breathing talking and walking, but how? Did it mean she had magic like Loki? She had so many questions it was driving her insane. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. So she shut her eyes and lay still and silent until it took her.

Her mind needed the rest even though she felt perfectly fine without sleep.

In her dreams she awoke on a soft bed in a garden in the middle of a meadow. The sun felt as real as it did back on Earth. The flowers even smelled like real flowers.

She smiled feeling at peace wrapping the covers around her body.

As she opened her eyes and stared at the blue sky and white clouds, Zully couldn't help but wonder how odd it was that she was dreaming of herself being asleep. But she gave herself the benefit of the doubt, it had been a long time since she had a dream. Sleep never consumed her for more than 3 hours at a time, which never allowed her body to fully enter a dream like trance.

She could feel a tickling sensation on her legs making way to her stomach.

"What?" She mumbled still in her happy as can be sleep.

As Zully lifted the sheets she panicked and fully opened her eyes. Her heart stopped and her fists balled into a defensive state.

"My pet. What in the nine realms has gotten into you?" Lorelei's sleepy voice perplexed her.

"Why are you here." Zully asked swatting away Lorelei's hands from her exposed legs.

"Because you want me to be. And well maybe if we are being honest, I want to be here too." Lorelei's blonde hair was naturally wavy and fell into her face and in all honesty…she was beautiful. Her eyes glowed and Zully had to stop and truly analyze her statement…. _did she really want her in her dreams_?

"Why would I want you here. You put a knife through me." Zully retorted still keeping her distance from the hungry eyed blonde.

"Tsk tsk. You really think that was personal? Let us just say that someone I work for wanted me to test the god of mischief and see exactly how low he had really fallen. I knew Loki would heal you my pet." Lorelei inched closer to Zully letting the covers fall of her body. As Zully looked down she realized they were wearing the same thing. A white tank top with white underwear.

"How did you know?"

"Because I _know_ Loki."

"So you just used me to get to him" Zully said with a hurt tone.

Lorelei's big blue eyes peered into hers. "Are you jealous?"

"Of you and Loki?" Zully scoffed curious to why she was even taking their conversation serious. They were in a dream after all. _Weren't they?_

"I was his pet a long time ago much like you are mine now." Lorelei cooed brushing up against Zully's legs once again, but this time much slower.

"I don't believe you." Zully teased. "He would've mentioned that to me after you-" Zully could've finish her sentence with certainty. Her voice showed clear signs of confusion and a war within herself.

"After I, what?" Lorelei prodded her.

"You know what." Zully said shyly not wanting to elaborate.

"You mean after I gave you the best night of your life."

"That's not true." Zully was quick to fight back.

"Really? Then name one man who has even half the skills that I do."

Zully stared at her blankly and was unable to even come up with any kind of defense. She looked like a fool for Lorelei. Memories of their night together flooded her mind and suddenly she felt a strange wave of arousal that she hated.

"That's what I thought" Lorelei giggled making Zully blush crimson.

"Who do you work for?" Zully asked boldly ignoring the hand that creeping up her thigh.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lorelei said in a breathy tone.

"Yes. I would." Zully said with a blank face.

"How far would you go to know the truth."

"As far as I need to go."

Zully kept herself calm and collected as she realized what she doing. She was toying with Lorelei and it could work in her favor or it could easily work against her. Lorelei's hand reached out to Zully as she pushed back a few strands of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

Her hand reached out to meet Lorelei's and suddenly she realized she would do whatever it took to get what she needed and her mind was made up. Lorelei gleamed as she realized Zully had given into her and with just one look, Lorelei wrapped Zully up in an affection embrace.

"Oh how I've missed you." Lorelei mumbled as her lips were only inches away from Zully's.

Zully pressed her lips into Lorelei's while Lorelei's nails softly dug into Zully's back leaving soft red marks. Zully's tongue outlined Lorelei's lips and Lorelei couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness in her defeat.

Breaking away from their passionate kiss, Zully put her hands against Lorelei's shoulders and thrust her against the bed. Zully gave Lorelei the once over look as she stared down onto her. Lorelei's legs opened for Zully as she forced her way between her legs.

Lorelei being aroused was an understatement.

"I won't ask again." Zully glared at Lorelei's hungry face.

"Who." Her hands roughly spread Lorelei's legs open.

"Do." Zully reached for the hem's of Lorelei's white underwear much to her pleasure.

"You." She teased her hands close to her entrance clearly noticing that Lorelei did not want to drag the investigation any further.

"I'll tell you." She reached for Zully's wrist with a soft whisper.

"Go on." Zully's hot breath teased her womanhood.

"Malekeith. He knows who you are. He knows everything." Lorelei fidgeted appeared uncomfortable by her revelation. "He knows you're on Asgard." She said the latter with great hesitation in her tone.

 ** _WHAT_**

Zully awoke in a cold sweat. She touched her skin quickly and discovered she was not in the white attire but in the grey silk guest pajamas provided by the guards. _Was it all real?_ Her hand shot to her lips and she could feel the soft bite marks left behind.

Her heart was racing as she gripped the sheets close to her.

She needed to talk to someone.

•

•

•

After splashing some water in her face Zully felt as calm as she possibly could be under the circumstances when she felt determined to escape from her room. With a soft exhale she pressed her hands against the golden door and closed her eyes. Loki's words from earlier echoed in her mind and she tried her best to visualize her door unlocking. It felt eternal until she finally heard a loud unlocking noise alerting her that she was successful.

There were no guards standing in front of their rooms but she did not know for how much longer. As she walked, she studied the long and eerie hallway. The stone structure of the walls looked more like a coliseum than a home.

"What do you want?" Loki opened his door just as she arrived in front of it. His sinister green eyes darted at her with irritation.

"You?" Her eyes widened when the realization that it was him who unlocked her door hit her. Her cheeks felt hot as she internally scolded herself for allowing her mind to think it was her doing.

"If it makes you feel better, you almost opened the door yourself."

"Really?" A bit of joy still lingered in her chest.

"No." He said suddenly. "But I could feel your energy being forced on opening your door. I saw no harm in unlocking it for you."

Her stomached curled and the reminder that she had news to tell him settled. She couldn't help but feel drunk with information, she wanted _no_ she needed to talk to someone about everything.

"Let me in." Zully demanded. "We should talk."

He rolled his eyes at her but he obliged and soon Zully was in his guest chambers that looked identical to hers.

Knowing she had a lot to say to him, Zully decided to make herself comfortable by sitting at the edge of Loki's guest bedroom while Loki stood directly in front of her waiting for her to continue.

"I saw Lorelei." Zully blurted unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Here?" Loki's brows furrowed.

"Yes? No?" He looked at her in confusion but eagerly awaited her explanation. "I don't know. I saw her in my dream. She said she was only there because I wanted her there but then she added that she wanted to be there herself. But then…she told me something. She isn't working alone, she is working with Malekeith, the leader of the Dark Elves your father mentioned in the medical center earlier." Her words turned into a ramble as she felt herself unable to stop spewing out words.

"He isn't my father." Loki said through gritted teeth disregarding the original purpose of her speaking.

"Whatever point is, Malekeith isn't so dead like he was in Odin's story. If we can find the book maybe it states where he quote on quote died. Wherever he is, so is Lorelei."

"Lorelei just _gave_ you all this information." His attention was clearly peaked. "How can you be so sure it is not just more of her lies."

"No." Zully admitted only a tad bit ashamed. "I might have persuaded her."

"What did you give her?" Loki asked clearly not catching on to what Zully said.

"Uh- I kind of went down on her in my dream." Loki blinked a few times not expecting Zully to say what she had just said.

"I see." He pondered silently.

An awkward silence lingered the air that felt almost painful.

"She told me the two of you have been…intimate in the past." Her tone could easily have been confused for a jealous ex girlfriends but it was simply Zully trying to divert the conversation.

"I never said we weren't." He quickly countered with a devilish grin.

"Ok well you never said you did. That information would've been greatly appreciated." Zully huffed stirring a soft laugh out of Loki. "Then you easily could've been the one who forced this information out of her."

"By gods Zully." Loki sighed. "I was not aware we were going to such extremes." He crossed his arm

"Jane is dying, we both saw how weak she gets when that energy inside of her-inside of us- activates. I don't know what else to do." For the first time all day Zully said her problems out loud and it felt strange hearing how out of the norm her life was quickly becoming.

"So, you believe Lorelei to be connected to all of this?" Loki asked pulling her out of spiral.

"Yes." She answered surely.

"Come to think of it, it would actually make sense. Loreli has always been drawn to evil leaders, she was never one to start something herself. She can't help be a mere pawn even after all these decades."

"Evil leaders huh? Like you?" Zully raised a brow suddenly feeling bold.

"Are you really never going to let this go?" Loki buried his face into his hands clearly annoyed.

"Ugh- I'm only human cut me some slack, we are curious by nature. I can't help but wonder so many questions." Zully muttered laced with sarcasm. "I just can't imagine you two, she's-"

"A succubus." Loki interrupted.

"Not what I was going to say, she just seems like maybe she could be a nice person."

"You do remember she stabbed you and almost killed you."

"Yes." Zully answered with a tight lip.

Before either Zully or Loki could continue the conversation any further, Loki's bedroom door went flying off the hinges resulting in a thudding vibration felt all throughout the room. A very much exhausted Thor stood at the opposite end, he did not appear as his usual mountain of perfect health. For once since the first time since Zully had seen him, he looked sweaty and out of breath.

Jane clung to his back like a child looking absolutely frail and drained of energy. While he briefly caught his breath he peered behind him to check on the scientist, the frail image of her seemed to suddenly give him the strength to continue moving.

"You two?" Thor pointed his finger between the two of them with a confused stricken face. "Lady Zully it would have been nice to know you left your chamber, I would be much less exhausted right now if I had not just also barged down your chamber door." Thor said half serious and half with a laugh.

Zully still sat cross legged on Loki's bed as she let out a soft laugh with an embarrassed and equally apologetic expression plastered on her face.

"Brother, when will you regain your magical strength to teleport us to Midgard?" A soft plead was heard in Thor's question.

It was clear to all of them that they were no longer safe in Asgard.

"Around tomorrow morning at the earliest, I just need to rest and recharge." Loki said with no pleasure. It was strange not seeing the Norse brothers at each other's throats. Loki might not have said it out loud or would ever but he did care whether Jane lived or died. He understood how much she meant to his brother.

"Very well." Thor nodded double checking that Jane was secure on his back. "We must retreat to the Dark Forest, for that should camouflage us from Father."

The expression on the Norse gods faces did not present this "Dark Forest" they spoke up in a favorable light. There was a hallow lack of emotion in both of their eyes when the name was brought up.

"Brother, are you aware of the risks?" Loki asked surprised at his brothers choice of lodging.

Thor sighed in defeat, which was an odd sight to bestow. "Have we a choice? Magic does not work in that forest, it is our only chance. Not even Heimdale can see us."

"Very well, then so be it." Loki answered as he began to walk and manifested his green coat back on from before.

"Wait," Zully half shouted catching both the brothers immediate attention, "before we leave. We need your family's story book which he recanted that history lesson from today. I think whatever answers I have about what is in us could be found there."

Thor looked to understand her reasoning but yet began to nod, "It is in the Allmother's Great Library. It's under heavy surveillance and there is no way we could steal-"

"No need." Loki sourly interrupted as if irritated Thor even began to speak. "I stole the original long ago, it has for many years been in my personal library."

At that point Thor couldn't be bothered to even remotely care, he simply served a blank expression.

"Very well. Brother. Zully-" Thor patted Loki's shoulder rougher than Loki would've liked judging by his facial expression, then gave Zully a soft look over as if he was worried about leaving her alone. "I will meet you two there I must set up camp. Jane is very ill and exhausted."

Loki and Zully nodded as the god of thunder began down the hallway. As Thor left so did the somber energy in the room from when he arrived.

Zully and Loki decided to waste no time in wondering how long it would take the guards to come storming down the visitor hall. Before leaving in her pajamas, Loki sighed and materialized Zully a green loose sweatshirt and black athletic pants. With a soft exhale Loki used his magic to make the two of them appear invisible as he guided them towards his bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I've redone this chapter about a thousand times now but I swear this is the last time! Please review and let me know what you think :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is what your room looks like." Zully prodded through his array of messy books and empty wine glasses with regal patterns .

His walls were painted black and the ceilings were so high it seemed they would never end, however they did as a regal gold chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. The trimmings on the wall mirrored the opulent gold of Loki's helm. A plethora of renaissance like paintings were hung all throughout the room. The room was a clear reflection of the god of mischief indeed.

"It looks like you haven't even been gone a day-weren't you in a prison cell for the past few months?" She asked inspecting the wine bottles at his personal bar towards the back portion of his room. She opened a bottle and quickly glanced around the room for an empty glass.

"I've had my door enchanted since I first learned magic." He stared at her pouring his wine into a goblet. He hadn't been in his room since Odin had incarcerated him, he had already come to terms with the fact that he might never see it again. "Asgardian wine is extremely potent and bitter to mortals. I wouldn't consume too much if I were you." His eyes followed her as she took the first sip.

"Bleh-you're right this taste horrible." Zully said sticking out her tongue in disgust but still gripping the goblet with intent to continue drinking. " I don't even think the beds at Stark tower are this big." She used the tips of her fingers to glide against the silky emerald green sheets. _Of course they would be emerald._

His golden and grey bookshelf nearly hit the ceiling. Not a speck of dust was in sight and every book was neatly organized in a manner that was extremely aesthetically pleasing to her eyes. There was a ladder to venture to the very top shelf however she doubted he even used it.

Out of sheer curiosity she began to inspect his shelves. Most of them were in different languages but when she did a look back at them she realized she suddenly could read them.

Loki noticed her confusion, "All my books are enchanted to be transcribed and legible in every language I've ever learned." He stated in a matter of fact.

"That's impressive." She murmured to herself as she poked and prodded through the books on the higher shelves.

With a soft relaxed expression, Loki watched as Zully hurriedly looked through his books going up and down repeatedly as a new title distracted her. A part of him couldn't help but laugh as she appeared stuck on an endless loop.

"Sorry." Zully piped as she realized she was being watched. "I wish I could take them all for my research. There are so many books on lore and history. It's unreal that there is ACCESS to all this information."

"You can." Her wide doe eyes searched for any trace of sarcasm in his tone. "I mean it. We can take them all. They might be of use to us." He added the latter not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with his kindness.

Zully fumbled with her words unsure if to thank him, hug him or kick herself for assigning herself over thousands of pages to read. In the timespan of a few seconds in her mind she already dreamed of essays and articles she would publish on her research in Asgard.

Without another word Loki twitched his fingers and all the books disappeared out of the existence of his bedroom, even the one that lingered open in her palms. "I sent them to the Stark library. Can't wait to see what Tony thinks of the new wing I created." A rather smug and pleased smile gleamed in his eyes. Clearly, irritating Tony was one of the things Loki favored most when voyaging to Midgard.

"Once we get back to Earth I am are officially never sleeping again." Oddly her statement was finished with a smile that Loki found odd. He had to admit she was a peculiar person but besides his mother he had never met someone with such a passion for learning and expanding ones knowledge.

After Zully climbed down the library ladder they decided they best keep moving and once again Loki magically made them invisible to avoid being caught by the Asgardian guards who at this point where definitely looking for them.

•

•

•

Once they arrived into the Dark Forest, Zully could feel chills down her spine the moment she stepped foot in. The dark grass on the ground was soft and marshy however there was no rain nor visible body of water. The forest was in a state of perpetual darkness and fog. Thankfully Loki had before hand procured a lantern to aid them through the Forest.

The forest harbored a multitude or strange vegetation. No matter how high up Zully looked she could not determine when the tree ended and where the sky began. Everything merged together in a haze. As Zully caught sight of a shorter stumpy tree with odd looking roots forming on the outside of the marsh, she stepped on a rocky area causing her to half stumble forward until Loki caught her by the waist.

"Steady yourself on my shoulder. I will not go find you if you stray off." Loki hissed in a sharp tone.

Zully simply agreed by placing her hand on his shoulder. It was firm and stiff under her touch, she was convinced he never even once slouched.

It took them just about twenty minutes to see a clear red flickering camp fire light that indicated they had reached Thor's choice of place of lodging.

"Any sight of guards?" Thor asked rising from a large log in front of the bonfire he created for warmth. A cot made out of blankets Thor hijacked from the guest bedroom was formed farther off into the distance on the tree behind him with a very pale and sleepy Jane in it.

"None. It is almost eerie Father has yet to unleash the Asgardian army in the city to search for us." Loki sighed admitting.

Zully found an empty log and decided to warm herself by the fire. Her toes practically felt numb in her shoes due to the cold.

"Indeed." Thor's voice sounded stoic. "I owe you two quite the favor as I am aware this situation is one you two would have rather not been a part of. You have my sincere gratitude and eternal thanks." Thor's voice was low but the strain of emotion still lingered in his words.

"No Thor, a part of me is feeling like it was my digging into things that got us into this mess in the first place. I should've left the stones alone the first time Jane warned me about me about them. Now only a few weeks later we are all in this shit storm."

"Huh- digging into things…" Thor mustered a soft laugh at Zully's phrase. "You and Jane have that in common."

As the conversation stilled a soft groan was heard in the distance from Jane as she chattered her teeth together due to the cold. "Thor, can you lay besides me for warmth? My body is ice cold." She mumbled and instantaneously Thor stood up and somehow maneuvered himself inside the cot besides her.

Zully grinned watching Thor cuddle up with Jane. It was sweet seeing a man who was the burning image of power and rage, hell he was the god of THUNDER, but in that moment he was a regular man worried about someone he adored. His burley arms brushed up and down against her fragile body to help warm her up faster.

As Thor whispered a few things into Jane's ear her smile gave her face the first glimmer of life in her they had seen all night.

"Do you always smile when you watch people sleep like that." Loki startled her as he sat down on the log besides her.

"You're the one that always lurks in the shadows." Zully retorted. "Seeing them together like this really makes me want to get to the bottom of this aether and-"

Loki's eyes snaked into hers as if to shush her.

"Have you told Thor?" Zully asked in a low tone looking at his absent expression.

The shadows from the flames on the fire flickered and caressed his face.

"No, and I will keep it that way until we are sure about this."

"Don't you think he could help?" Zully retorted not making sense of Loki's explanation.

"Yes I believe he could. I also believe my brother to be rash and in times of anger act out in spite without a trace of logic. I will not have him igniting a war with another realm over something we do not understand."

"I hadn't thought about it that way."

"You and me could end this you know. You have part of the aetheir and a connection to Lorelei, and I am…well I am me." The cockiness in the latter portion of his statement mimicked on his face.

"That kind of responsibility scares me." Zully admitted. "What if I fuck this up?"

"We shall continue to discuss this tomorrow. We should sleep soon to get these two back to Midgard once the sun rises."

Loki was able to form another cot for Zully with a bedsheet Thor left and his leather coat. They both knew they only had enough materials for one cot and they both needed to rest simultaneously, so even though there was no dialogue on the subject they understood they would have to share the cot.

•

•

•

It was not a crow that awoke them the next morning but a strange foreign sounding animal that bellowed a hallow and deep croak similar to that of a large bird. A chill ran up Zully's spine realizing there was probably a plethora of animals she had never encountered before.

"Sun's up, how do you feel?" Zully fluttered her eyes open as she noticed daylight had encapsulated the forest. Loki was staring straight up at the sky with an arm folded behind his head and the other draped down to his side. They were both invading each other's intimate space however there was no awkwardness that lingered with waking up in such close proximity. Her brunette hair draped down against his chest as it rose with every single breath he drew

"Like I slept on a cot." He groaned clearly in discomfort. "albeit I will be able to get us back to Midgard now."

"Jane and Thor aren't up yet." Zully said as she picked up her head slightly to see past the fabric from the cot sheet, "Maybe we should let them rest more."

Loki's body shifted slightly underneath her so he could turn in their direction, he rolled his eyes and released a soft groan not even attempting to disguise his annoyance. "Fine, I'll allow them a few more minutes but I _need_ to get out of this damned realm. If we are caught. Surely Thor will be forgiven but me…not so much." There was a hollowness in his voice that sounded like it used to be harbored with hurt but over the years his emotions towards the subject simply went numb.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Zully stated absent mindedly. "And well I'm sure Thor wouldn't either…you saw how quick he was to defend you back there against Odin." She quickly added to mask her first statement.

"Was that a hint that you care for my well being." A smart grin crept up on his face.

Zully scoffed not able to take him seriously or look at him in the eyes. "You kind of are our way home I don't really want to get stuck here."

"Oh is that so," His tone sounded as if he was very interested but clearly it was laced in humor. "Where did all your fascination for this place suddenly go?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Ha ha very funny." Zully added sarcastically clearly flustered. "I'm sure any other moment in time I would love to be on vacation here but now, not so much. Plus…I heard the royals here are all real pompous asshole." As soon as the playful words left Zully's mouth she could see the smile in Loki's eyes.

"Is that so?" Loki brought his fingers to his chin and formed a sarcastic quizzical expression. "I heard that the youngest prince is quite the handsome devil."

"Oh I only heard the devil part."

There was a pause as Loki silently appreciated her statement. The two stared at one another both on the verge of laughter.

A throat being cleared pulled them from their moment. Both Loki and Zully looked startled to see Thor and Jane standing near their cot ready to begin their day. Loki quickly pushed back trying to not so subtly disguise their proximity.

"Good Morning Lady Zully-Brother." Thor announced in brighter spirts than the night prior. If she looked closely, she could see a memory of a grin on his face.

"Morning you two- how'd you sleep?" Zully asked to clear the air as she stood up from the cot, and Loki quickly followed choosing to not return the greeting.

"I'm feeling much better after some normal rest." Jane answered. "Are yours veins till glowing red?" She asked half reminding Zully.

"I hope not." Zully declared. "I'm the last person who deserves whatever _abilities_ come with that." She joked but her expression clearly looked uncomfortable with the topic as she wished the conversation would drift away from it.

"Shall we?" Loki asked motioning with his hands towards the exit from the woods.

Zully followed quickly behind him and Jane went behind her as Thor took the back end of the group to ensure nothing took them by surprise. Once they were safely out of the forest and into the boundaries where Loki could use his magic again both the brothers scanned for guards and once they found nothing Loki grabbed Jane and Zully's shoulder as Thor had his hand interlocked with Jane's and soon the ground began to swirl beneath their feet.

•

•

•

Surprisingly Stark's tower looked identical to when they left it. A short man with short soft brown loose curls walked down the hallway as if expecting them. He wore a white button up shirt that was messily tucked into his dark khaki slacks and he awkwardly studied each and every one of them.

"Bruce?" Thor questioned watching the man in front of them.

"Thor, long time no see my friend." The man Thor had referred to as Bruce walked up to the Norse god and held out his hand for a handshake before Thor bellowed a laugh and brought the much smaller man into a tight embrace.

Bruce's eyes practically bulged out of his eyes and once Thor released him he struggled to regain his composure as he readjusted his glasses.

"What brings you out of isolation doctor? Last I heard you were moving to some place whose name has now escaped me."

"I called him." Loki spoke up not allowing Bruce to speak for himself.

"Brother you?" Thor held back a laugh as he realized Loki's face was serious. "Last _you two_ spoke or well not necessarily spoke Bruce-"

"Must we go into the details?" Loki groaned. "I called him here since he is the only person qualified to study Jane's condition. I've provided him with medical texts from Asgard and in return he has consulted with the best physicians in the world." Bruce nodded as if to back up Loki's statement.

Jane's jaw dropped slightly in pure shock. Thor looked unable to process the words to thank Loki.

"While Bruce studies Jane, Zully and I will attack this academically." Loki neared Zully and immediately as he put his hand on her bicep, she knew they teleporting elsewhere.

"I am quite surprised, you did something really nice. Like really really nice." Zully began as Loki walked away towards a table with a bunch of books laying on top of it.

"It was horrible I would like to never do that again." Loki said irritated as if he were on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

Zully released a soft laugh and watched as he sat down and began rummaging through what appeared to be the texts he had materialized from Asgard.

* * *

 ** _Unfortunately_** _ **I had to cut this chapter in half because the second half of it was WAYYY too long- so you should all be seeing that half of the story fairly soon once I am done tweaking it. And let me just tell you know...it's going to get HOT. This chapter was honestly a lot of fluff and didn't add much to the chapter. I would loove to read what you are all thinking about this update so please leave me a review and/or let me know what you'd love to see next! :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! This is a very very VERY rough upload but i rather put something up and then work on adding detail and proof reading because that literally takes me forever but it does nothing for the plot. I'm sorry I write so slow I just keep shifting my focus for the plot but please allow this SMUT filled chapter to be my peace offering :-) Please review or DM me with feedback.**

* * *

The hot steamy water hitting Zully's back felt like a massage that was long overdue. The shower felt heavenly. It had been a few days since she had a good long shower. It was actually her first time using her shower in her bedroom in Stark Tower. The whole space still felt like she was staying at a hotel room and not so much in her own bedroom.

The steam from her shower had fogged up the mirror but from the distance she could see her nude figure in the reflection. She looked down to examine her body as if seeing it for the first time. Her hands cupped her breast and then traced down her curves. She had a lovely figure that she rarely appreciated. Her stomach was flat but not lean or toned. Her arms and calves were strong from constantly hauling books and or old heavy documents all over New York City. She couldn't remember the last time someone truly enjoyed her body- besides Lorelei who didn't really count.

Once out of the shower she headed towards her closet where she left all her boxes of clothing. Apparently, someone hanged all her clothes while she was gone- she did not mind that one bit. Her fingers flipped through her clothes as she finally decided to wear light blue jeans with an oversized white tee and a cropped denim coat.

•

•

•

As Zully barged into the Stark library taking in its beauty, she expected to see Loki waiting for her behind a bookshelf. However, as she rounded the corner, she saw a familiar face digging through the shelves.

"Marv!" Zully shouted in surprise.

"Oh Zully." Marv wrapped her in a soft embrace. "You have not even an inkling of how much I envy you right now." Clearly, she was referring to Asgard.

"It wasn't that great you know." Zully muttered generating a wide eye look from her mentor.

"Oh, please don't lie to spare my feelings. I'm a big girl." Marv's hand rubbed on Zully's forearm.

"Eh- its complicated. Let's just saw we didn't go there on the best circumstances."

Doors opening were heard in the distance and as the two of them turned they saw Loki entering.

"Well what a delight Marv, I didn't know you'd be joining us in our research." He stated to her as soon as he reached them. Marv appeared elated to be in his presence, she smiled instantly as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

Zully was surprised that he was dressed so…human like? He wore black slacks with an emerald green long sleeve button up. Just as always, he was without a doubt the most overdressed in any room.

"When I heard you procured various Asgardian texts for this very library, I had to see first-hand, but I'm afraid I can't stay" Loki nodded understanding. "Tony and I are working on a little something ourselves." She explained. Her sentence felt awkward as if she really could not say more than what she had already revealed.

"No worries Marv. I think Loki and I got this one anyway." Zully shrugged eying the god of mischief.

"Walk with me to Tony's lab?" The elder woman outstretched her hand and Zully nodded and took it as she began to walk with Marv. She suspected the woman missed her and/or was worried for her. Including holidays, the two had seen each other practically every day. Not only were they collogues but they were best friends, truly through thick and thin. It might even be bold but Zully saw her as a mother figure more than she saw her own mother.

They made small talk about Asgard as the two walked down lengthy white halls of the Stark tower. When they passed certain rooms of interest Marv chimed in what they were used for or who lived in the room. She seemed to have a strong familiarity with the Stark tower.

"Here's Tony's lab." Marv announced as they approached two large white lab doors. The tech on the door alone impressed her, she could only image the inside. "Before you go, I wanted to ask…are Loki and you.." Marv began as Zully's hands reached her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god Marv. NO!" Zully chuckled staring at the woman in bewilderment. "How could you even think that? Did someone say anything?" Zully wondered about the latter self-consciously.

"Nothing of that nature. I just….worry about you." Marv nodded her head, Zully could tell something else was troubling her.

"On with-it woman." Zully crossed her arms.

"God Tony is going to kill me for this." Marv closed her eyes cursing herself for not being able to keep anything from Zully. "I hope you don't find yourself…attached to him. If it was up to me I wouldn't be doing this but uh- Tony plans on keeping him here in Stark tower as his prisoner once his assistance is no longer required. He wants to find a way to turn his powers into some sort of weapon." Her voice was low and she continuously picked her head up and scanned the area for any oncoming visitors.

"What?" Zully stepped back in shock. "There is NO way Thor okayed this."

"The thing is, he did. Not knowingly at least, but since he's been so preoccupied with Jane, Tony was able to get him to sign over any rights that might have worked in Loki's favor."

"We can't just stand by-"

"We must. It's a done deal and Tony is already examining his scepter. Please don't tell Loki, I'm only telling you because I've seen the way you two look at each other."

•

•

•

When Zully returned she found Loki by a dark brown wooden table already covered in books, some open with markings on the pages and others closed in a stack. In the center of the table he had spread out the story book in which Odin's bedtime story resided in.

"Do you mind if I?" Zully slightly hovered over Loki wanting to read the pages from the beginning.

"Yes." He breathed practically ignoring her as he read with his fingers slowly tracing over the images as if in the middle of thought.

"Can't we just start from the beginning." She began to reach for the spine of the book until he firmly grasped her wrist slightly causing a pain.

"You didn't tell her about the aether being inside of you, did you?" His eyes finally met hers since she entered, and she raised a brow pulling her wrist from his grip. His piercing green eyes oddly looked so gentle.

"No." She admitted as if almost realizing it herself.

"Why?"

"I don't even believe it myself, so I didn't really want to tell anyone else and make it real." Zully sighed feeling frustrated with her damn self. "Sorry I don't know if that makes sense."

"Don't apologize." He stated as if he actually might care but then awkwardly went back to scanning the contents of the page he was on.

Zully slowly moved away and began to flip through the first pile of Asgardian texts that had yet to be reviewed.

After a few minutes had passed by, Loki turned to the book and then back at Zully, he raised a finger drawing her attention. "I have a theory," Zully's curiosity was peaked, "I now no longer find the contents of this book to be any part truth. The aesther was never destroyed as originally stated." He gestured towards Odin's historical texts. "What I do now know that I previously did not was that the aether was here in New York all along. Perhaps it needed some host body to stumble upon it and possess it as Malekeith once did, and now that-"

"Now that I have possessed it…he'll be coming to remove it from me"

"Not just you."

Zully's mouth dropped as soon as she realized what Loki's point was.

"Jane- she'll be free of the aether. But won't Malakeith want to return his eternal darkness or whatever he was trying to do when Bor stopped him?"

"Yes. I'd image he'd try to turn the Earth into darkness as this is where the aesther has led him."

"The convergence- I uh." Zully scrambled to pull through the books and find one in particular she had flipped through briefly in Asgard when they were in Loki's bedroom. "He will be weak!" She shouted reading the passage at once at a rapid pace that was barely even audible.

"We need to be prepared. We must know exactly when he is coming. It could be at any time during the convergence, it lasts a full 8 days. He has obviously been studying us through Lorelei and detecting which weaknesses to trigger." He seethed at the thought. "You need to try to communicate with Lorelei again. She would know exactly when."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"In a dream, like you did in Asgard."

"It wasn't exactly JUST me who called to her in a dream- but whatever…let me give it a try." Zully rolled her eyes and stood up from the wooden table and walked straight for the couch that was nestled in the corner of the room.

She removed her coat she had been wearing all day to expose her white blouse. Her eyes trailed onto Loki as she felt awkward as he watched her begin her rituals of falling asleep. Her eyes softly closed, and she buried her head against the uncomfortable décor pillow.

"Could you maybe not stare at me." She growled as she opened her eyes after feeling like his eyes were burning into her body.

"As you wish." He scoffed and loudly turned the chair to the side so his back was to her.

At once she closed her eyes again and cleared her mind only thinking about meeting with Lorelei. Her calling out to her felt futile. Her mind was completely relaxed and yet as time went by there was no sign of Lorelei or even of sleep infiltrating her body. It could possibly be all the caffeine in her body or the fact that she felt as if she was on a deadline but she was simply too jittery to sleep.

"It's not working." Zully announced sitting up from the couch.

"You've barely had your eyes closed for a few minutes." Loki peered up from his book to meet her eyes. "Keep trying."

"No." She answered sourly. "I feel stupid. What am I even supposed to say to her. It's not as simple as your making it out to seem. What if you tried making contact with her?"

Loki stood from his seated position and slammed his book clearly annoyed. "Why are you acting like I am suddenly tasking you with the impossible. There is absolutely no logic in this. You've already done this back in Asgard." He hissed as he was not about to take her hostility toward him lying down.

"Why are you assuming this is easy for me?" Zully shouted.

"Oh come on, how hard is it to fuck someone and then get answers from them during pillow talk."

"Why the fuck can't you do this Loki? We've both fucked her why does it have to be me." She said laced with hostility. She couldn't help but feel as if it had something to do with the lack of her powers. She felt useless.

Zully could feel the hot tears lingering in her throat, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't allow herself. She wanted to release her anger.

"Because apparently I'm not her flavor of the month." His answer caused her head to throb. He was MAD.

"Flavor. What the fuck?" Zully said in thought. She groaned when she realized he meant gender and she reached for the nearest book on the table and tossed it directly at his chest. "And you think she's _MINE?_ "

"I was not suggesting that." He admitted with a scowl.

"No." She walked closer to him. "You think I am enjoying this. You think I like the thought of pimping myself out to some evil enchantress." Her tone grew more and more accusational. "I haven't been with ANYONE sexually in over a year and you think this is what I wanted?"

"I'm sure there were no complaints when-" Zully didn't even let him finish his sentence, she knew what he was going to say and it drove her insane. She felt nothing but pure rage enter her system.

As she neared him her hands clawed at his neck and all she wanted to do was choke the life out of him. In the past she probably would've not caused any damage to him, but having the power of the aether in her, she saw him struggling as her fingers closed down tighter. As she realized what she was doing her hands released a grip and lingered on his neck. She softly exhaled over him as his eye trailed down her frame. She had a total of three seconds to react as she realized she was being flipped around and now he hovered over her with his ice-cold hands firmly against her neck It was her turn to gasp for air and struggle underneath him. His legs were over her hips to not allow her legs to kick or even move. Her hands instantly went for his face to try to get him to stop. As she squirmed underneath him one of the buttons from her blouse hooked onto a gold emblem detailing on his black coat. As she pushed back against him trying to use her legs to free her, the force of the pull on the button stretched the string holding them all together until it popped, and all her buttons rolled to the ground leaving her top open. The buttons sounded like marbles rolling off the table.

If Zully wasn't so angry she would probably feel exposed. She only wore a black lacy bralette underneath clearly not leaving much to the imagination.

"It doesn't feel very good does it?" He hissed directly in her face as she gasped for air and still lie underneath him. "Who do you think you are. I am a _god._ " His breath fanned over her face due to their proximity.

It was then that she truly breathed his scent in. He smelt of woods in the fall with a hint of eucalyptus. It was a euphoric scent. Her face was so closely unintentionally nuzzled up against his body.

Their eyes burned into each other as both of them came down from their adrenaline rush. As their breaths softened to a slower rhythm, they could not drop their gaze from one another. Once Loki's wandering emerald eyes crept down towards her exposed chest, Zully knew exactly what was going to happen.

The moment their eyes met again his hand crept towards her neck once again as if to linger on the skin he had just inflicted pain on. She could see his mouth beginning to open and she knew he was going to apologize, she could depict the _s_ forming for sorry beginning to form on his lips and immediately she wished he couldn't.

"I liked it." Zully stated unapologetically in a seductive tone. With an immediate responsive wicked grin Loki violently pressed his lips against hers and did not hold back. His hand gripped at her throat again only this time with the desire to seduce her versus to end her. Their bodies meshed against one another as his hand mercilessly roamed her body. Zully could feel his rock hard erection throbbing against her as she softly began to moan as he sucked on sensitive areas on her neck.

Between their passionate kisses full of heavy tongue and biting, his hands reached for her pants pawing at them clearly desperate to rip them off. As he unzipped her pants, Zully began working on the buttons on his coat desperate to see his marble skin. The two of them looked like animals desperate to ravish one another.

The moment Loki was able to rip off her blue jeans her legs spread underneath him as she was desperate for him to fulfill a strong need she had. He smirked between kisses causing her lips to rise as well. "You're so ready for me." He whispered against her neck causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

Loki's fingers made their way to her center, and she couldn't help but release soft eager breaths in anticipation. His touch on her inner thigh felt cool but pleasurable. Loki watched with a smile on his face as she twitched beneath him as his hands trailed closer and closer between her legs.

With one hand he reached for her underwear and tore them right off tossing them somewhere beneath the library table.

"Please" Zully begged as he traced her entrance teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. With one swift motion his fingers were inside of her. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she watched his hands delve deep inside of her. He was rough but in all of the best ways.

"My my my little historian, you're absolutely soaking wet for me." Loki forced her to make eye contact with him as her eyes watered with pleasure. He briefly slowed his pace and switched hands as his other hand began to lick his lips and taste his fingers that were wet with her essence.

It drove Zully wild, she had never experienced something so erotic.

"Would you like some." Loki's fingers played with her lips as she nodded and allowed his salty fingers inside her mouth.

"More." Zully commanded as she felt she could not wait another moment without him inside her. "Please." She swallowed her pride and begged.

Loki pulled away from her briefly to remove his clothing with his sorcery. She gulped as she drank in his figure. He was hard and erect practically pulsing for her, he was definitely the biggest she had ever seen.

His hands roughly spread open her legs as she watched him align his member with her folds. Loki was not passionate nor gentle, the moment his positioning was aligned he forced himself into her not giving her time to allow her walls to expand against him. It was raw and rough, exactly how Zully liked it. She moaned underneath him as his pace began to move in and out of her.

It was a strange sensation of pain that jilted into her body. It was a euphoric pain that had her in ecstasy. Her moans turned into half screams as he continued to push in and out of her at a rapid pace. It was pure lust between them.

"Turn around." Loki ordered and instantly Zully obeyed getting on all fours still hot with desire. He immediately gravitated behind her and put his hands on her backside and caressed her beautiful curves.

Zully panted as she waited for him to enter her at once. This time his technique was much different. He entered her slowly and at first did very little movement as he pushed himself all the way deep inside her. He used her backside as a support and little by little pushed in deeper and harder and eventually quickened his pace.

This position sent Zully through the moon. She was shouting in pleasure to the point that anyone on the same floor as the library would instantly know what was happening. However, this caused her zero shame as the pleasure masked it entirely.

"Are you going to leave? If not, you might as well join us." Loki announced in a low tone.

Zully head shot up as she was on the near brink of an orgasm.

The sight in front of her startled her as she watched a completely nude Lorelei watching the god of mischief dive in and out of her womanhood. She couldn't even speak coherently to the point that when Lorelei neared Zully's chin and cupped it she allowed her to plant a sloppy kiss on her mouth.

Loki watched as he began pushing himself faster and faster into Zully.

"What are you-" Zully asked between moans. She couldn't bring herself to comprehend what was going on as most of her brain was held captive to the jolts of pleasure Loki was causing her. "Is this a dream." She asked as Lorelei reached for Zully's round perky breasts and began to softly massage them.

Before Zully could comprehend the fact that her body was giving into whatever she was doing she realized Loki was pulling out of her and pulling her backwards so that Lorelei could join in ontop of the wooden library table.

"Is this a dream." Zully asked again coming down from her high as she watched both Loreli and Loki with alarmed eyes as they clearly stared at one another without an iota of hate in each others eyes.

"It can be whatever you want it to be love." Lorelei mumbled before wrapping her arms around Loki's bare neck and bringing him in for a deep and long passionate kiss. Zully watched clearly with envy running through her veins.

"Hey-" Zully began but then was silenced by Lorelei's mouth as her tongue delved into hers as Loki eyed the two behind Lorelei's figure.

As Lorelei and Zully's kiss deepened she could feel Lorelei's mouth begin to open and close and release soft moans. Zully raised her head and she saw Loki with his hands on her hips enter her slowly.

"No, this is-" Zully pulled back from Lorelei and felt vulnerable and oddly enough _jealous_ watching Loki dive into Lorelei without a care. They didn't seem to notice much that she was retreating at first, it wasn't until she reached for the nearest piece of clothing (which happened to be Loki's) that Lorelei grabbed her wrist and stopped her from putting on the blouse.

"This is exactly what you wanted." Lorelei said in a half moan. "What you _both_ wanted." Lorelei gestured back at Loki who was clearly very distracted.

"Not like this." Zully admitted looking back at Loki.

She stared at the veins bulging through his arms. His chiseled abs. He looked like a god.

"Yes like this." Lorelei's hand caressed Zully's face and as she stared deeper into her lusty eyes everything seemed to turn into a haze.

"Zully." Lorelei called out to her as Zully tried her best to murmur a response in her deep trance. "Thursday at noon."

•

•

•

 _That bitch._ The next morning, even before her eyes opened and her body moved, she knew Lorelei was behind everything. Her body felt ice cold and as she opened her eyes she realized it was Loki under her that was causing her to feel that way. Both of them were completely nude and the only thing that slightly covered them was Loki's black suit coat.

Zully maneuvered around him leaving the coat on his body so when we woke he was not so indecent. It took everything in her to not look down at his body as she moved and draped the coat on him.

Her clothes were scattered around the table. All she could think about was the fact that someone could walk in at any second and catch them.

"Should we talk about what the fuck that was." Zully shuttered as Loki spoke behind her. She slowly turned as she had her back to him and immediately realized he hadn't even bothered to put on his clothes before alerting her.

"Oh-you're up." Zully answered awkward not wanting to meet his eyes but also not wanting to meet any other part of his body for fear of bringing up an unwanted memory.

"It was kind of impossible not to once you began making all this commotion." He neared her and out of pure anxiety she jumped back. He sighed and in that moment she looked up at his body unintentionally. She didn't want him thinking she was angry but she was so confused and it wasn't helping that his naked god like body was there in front of her.

"You alright dear?" His hand reached out as if to steady her as she looked at him lost in thought.

"Do you remember everything?" She asked desperate for a response.

"Bits and pieces. It's all a bit fuzzy, I won't deny that." His hand went to his temples as he softly began to rub.

"Same here, but- I don't think everything was _her_ doing." Zully danced around saying her name almost unable to. "Loki…I think I really did want you."

Loki did not respond. He studied her quizzically. He was truly at a loss for words, he did not expect her to say what she had said.

Zully felt like a puddle of emotions. So much had happened in a short period of time and she kept trying to tear between the enchantments and what was real. It was all starting to blur together.

She nervously tied her blouse together trying to close a ripped blouse the best she could. Mentally she decided to leave her jacket and underwear wherever they were in the library when Loki's hand reached out to her and softly caressed her cheek.

"Does it calm your nerves if I tell you the feeling was mutual. I've been wanting to fuck you since the day we met." Zully looked up at his emerald eyes between her lashes and softly laughed.

"In fact, I could go for seconds. Where we actually remember the whole thing." Zully licked her lips and allowed for Loki's lips to press against hers. The kiss was soft and enchanting. It was the first kiss she would've wanted if she would've been given the choice.

As their kiss deepened and Loki's hand began to untie Zully's blouse off again. Once Loki's kisses began to trail down her neck and she was. Backed up against the wooden table the library doors opened.

Loki instantly manifested himself clothes but was not quick enough to pick his clothes from last night off the floor.

"Hello." Marv stated to no one in particular as she walked in. "I don't know how to tell you this but the library has cameras, interpret that as you'd like." She looked very much aware of what had transpired between the two of them.

Zully stuttered unable to make out a full sentence and Loki looked like he could care less but Marv did not allow them to say anything and she simply raised her hand shutting them up.

"I erased everything." Marv said as Zully audibly signed in relief.

* * *

 **I think for now I'm keeping Zully and Loki purely sexual and not letting them get emotionally attached although both of them are going through A LOT together right now and i think it's kind of impossible for the feels not to come eventually. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next? Will Marv be upset? Will Zully tell Loki what she knows and betray Marv? :-o AHH I can't wait to finish this fic, which should be in the next 5-8 chapters.**


End file.
